Heroes of Unova: The Race to Save the Region
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Unova has been peaceful for four years after Touko White took down Ghetsis and the rest of Team Plasma. But the Shadow Triad have taken the pieces of what was and reformed it into Team Triad. And only eleven teens can stop them. No more OCs!
1. Preface

**A/N: This is the first Pokemon fic I've ever posted, hope it goes well. Obviously this is a few years post Black and White. I will be accepting OCs, the form will be at the end of this chapter.**

**_Heroes of Unova Book One_**

**_The Race to Save the Region_**

**_Preface_**

* * *

><p>"…Something's wrong…"<p>

A brunette twenty-year-old sat in her home, staring out a window. Five Pokeballs rested on the desk that was off to her left side.

The brunette was, of course, Unova's regional Champion, Touko White. No one, not even her friend Cheren, had been able to take her title away from her in four years. Life as a Champ was getting boring.

Ever since she had defeated N, then promptly released Reshiram (after all, who was she to keep a legendary Pokemon locked in a Pokeball when they had a region to watch over?), Touko had been unable to add and keep a sixth Pokemon on her party.

The Champion looked at her five Pokeballs which contained her five best friends: Aleck, her Samurott; Qutie, her Cinccino; Lightning, her Zebstrika; King, her Unfezant; and Blake, her Krookodile. They knew how she felt. They missed Reshiram just as much as she did. The legendary dragon had rounded out her team.

Touko had known that, one day, another trainer would need Reshiram just as she had, which is why she hadn't kept the fire dragon.

But Touko had a feeling that, quite possibly, that day was coming up soon.

Clipping her Pokeballs on her belt, the Champion ran down the stairs and out of her house, releasing her Unfezant from it's pokeball.

"Take me to the Unova League."

* * *

><p>Across town, a younger brunette sat on her bed, too excited to sleep a wink. Tomorrow...tomorrow she was setting out on her journey.<p>

Vikkiy sighed as she clutched her Cinccino pillow closer. She was leaving home...setting off on what would hopefully be a journey of epic proportions. She would be kicking ass, earning badges, and being awesome.

And then...she would take on the Elite Four. She would beat them, beat Alder, and hopefully beat the regional Champ Touko...

A smile on her face, Vikkiy burrowed under her covers and turned off the lights.

Tomorrow was the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Abysmally short, but I need OCs before I can really go anywhere. I need five males, and four females. You can pick one of nine offered 'starters', and one of nine Unova legends for your character to be partnered with. EACH CHARACTER MUST AT LEAST BE SIXTEEN. The maximum age is 18. So, the OC form:**

**Name (include nicknames)**

**Appearance: (physical, clothes, anything else special about how they look)**

**Starter Pokemon: (Oshawott, Tepig, Solosis, Pidove, Gothita, Litwick, Sandile, Tympole, or Sewaddle)**

**Age: (16-18)**

**Legendary: (Zekrom, Kyurem, Keldeo, Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion, Tornadus, Thunderus, or Landorus)**

**Other 4 Pokemon: (NO OVERLAPS. If a Pokemon has been taken I will inform you. Unovan Pokemon ONLY, and write them at what you want their highest evolved stage to be. Plus their moveset. Archeops, Emolga, Haxorus, and Bisharp are taken.)**

**Personality: (likes, dislikes, hobbies, fears, flaws as well)**

**Romance: (Yes/No)**

**Other: (Are they taking the 8-badge run or are they simply traveling the region? Will they travel alone at the beginning or with the others? Will they join the main group [my OC + those who chose to travel with others] in Accumala, Striation, or Nacrene? Or did they start with others in Nuvema? Were they born in Unova or not? Which city? Also, add anything else you wish to here).**

**Also, as an example I'll show my OC's form here:**

**Name: Vikkiy Arianna Black. Her close friends call her Vik.**

**Appearance: Chocolate brown hair that she keeps in a side pony, emerald eyes. She wears grey jeans and a black tee that has the words 'My Archeops Will Eat You For Dinner'. She also wears black Converse with Emolga patterns.**

**Age: 16**

**Starter: Snivy**

**Legendary: Reshiram**

**Other Pokemon: Leo. Male Archeops. Z. Female Emolga. Knight. Male Bisharp. Summer. Female Haxorus.**

**Personality: Vikkiy is loyal to the end, but stubborn and slightly sarcastic. She keeps a very detailed journal so she doesn't forget anything important that happens. She has a very unnatural fear of caves and dark places. She also fears poison-type Pokemon. She likes reading and writing. Her favorite foods are strawberries and pasta. She dislikes people who never shut up.**

**Other: Vikkiy is taking the 8-badge run. She will travel with a group of others, those who will begin with her in Nuvema and those who will join her later. She was born in Nuvema Town, Unova.**

**Please review! I will be picking OCs by whether they appeal to me or not. And please, only submit ONE OC.**

**~iamRAWRkaythanks**


	2. 1 The Route That Never Ends

**A/N: So it turns out that we now have eleven teens who can save the world-six females and five males. This is due to me promising the last spot to AceTrainer777, who was in the process of submitting a female OC, and then I discovered the OC Kurayami Angel submitted in a review, and was all 'oh crap another male OC that intrigues me!' so I decided to just accept both of them and go with eleven OCs instead of ten.**

**Yaaaaay more work for me!**

**My thanks to lightwolfheart, KingOfStories01, UmbraFox, AshKetchumDarkSide, Mikaela the Cat, ASDFG96, WritingMage008, AceTrainer777, Kurayami Angel, and Thunder of Life for submitting their OCs! I apologize if I haven't got the characters just right yet, I'm working on getting to know them better!**

**Since so many of you were all, 'MYOCISDOINGTHE8BADGERUN', I have come to the conclusion that, to keep what remains of my sanity, all gym battles shown will be double-battles. Also, this is for the sake of you readers that don't want to read through 8+ battles for each gym.**

**Please note: I may reopen OC submissions later on in the story, for reasons that are full of spoilers thus I will not give them to you yet. HAHA I'M EBIL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or The Song that Never Ends.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes of Unova Book One:<em>**

**_The Race to Save the Region_**

**_Chapter One: The Route That Never Ends_**

* * *

><p><em>NUVEMA TOWN.<em>

Vikkiy Black awoke with a bright smile on her face. She glanced over at her Minccino alarm clock (which she really needed to replace once she got back from her journey) to see the glowing numbers 7:47.

Yep, today was going to be a good day.

The chocolate-haired sixteen year old hurriedly scrambled out of bed, almost falling face-flat on her floor in the process. Her mom's Purrloin, sitting in her doorway, sniffed and disappeared from view.

Vikkiy hated that cat. It was evil incarnate.

The young female bounced excitedly into her closet, emerging a few minutes later in jeans, her Emolga Converse, and a 'My Archeops Will Eat You For Dinner' black tee. She grabbed a grey shoulder bag that was hanging off her door and ran into the hall, slamming the door shut before sliding down the staircase rail.

"One day you're going to hurt yourself doing that," Her mother sighed, although she knew it was pointless to point it out; some things Vikkiy never listened to when she was the one who said it.

"If you say so mo-is that cinnamon toast!" The female cried excitedly, vaulting over a chair to grab the food (surprisingly not falling over or injuring herself in the process) so she could scarf it down.

Her mother sighed again. Case in point. "Don't choke yourself, dear-but as soon as your finished, go straight to Professor Juniper's lab. She called me to say they're just waiting for you."

Vikkiy almost choked on her toast but managed to swallow it down. "MOM! Why in Arceus' name did you not tell me this sooner?" She ran for the door, still holding what was left of her toast. "Byemomloveyou!"

* * *

><p><em>JUNIPER POKEMON LAB<em>

"I'm here!" Vikkiy announced as she waltzed through the door, her hair messed up and her cheeks bright pink from running all the way over.

"Way to be late. Again," An accented voice said, and the brunette narrowed her eyes at one of her close friends, Felix Gale.

"Shut up 'Lix!" The brunette huffed at her skinny, green-eyed black-haired friend, the tallest in the room.

Felix simply rolled his eyes, leaning against the nearest wall lazily.

"C'mon you guys, please stop," Vikkiy's closest female friend, Mikaela Cody, interjected before anything could get any worse between the two green-eyed teens. Mikaela was a chocolate brunette with hazel eyes and stood about a quarter of an inch shorter then Vikkiy herself.

"Tch," Vikkiy huffed, before turning to greet the quietest member of their friend group, Kyoshiro Averis.

The other male was an inch shorter then Felix, also with long black hair that he kept in a ponytail.

"Hey Kyo!" She smiled, giving him a quick hug and turning around to look at Professor Juniper, missing the slight color that rushed to his face. Felix, however, didn't miss it, and smirked at the other male.

Juniper sighed at them. "You guys done greeting each other?" When no reply came forward, she turned to a shelf that held four Pokeballs. "As you all are probably aware, I've had quite a few new trainers coming by to get their Pokedexes and starter Pokemon. As such, I only have four Pokemon left, only two of which are traditional starters. They are..." She hesitated, tossing the Pokeballs into the air. "Tynamo, Snivy, Litwick, and Oshawott. We'll go in order of who got here first so, Mikaela, which will it be?"

Without missing a beat, the chocolate brunette replied, "Oshawott!"

"Osha!" The water type said happily, bouncing off the table and landing on Mikaela's shoulder.

Juniper smiled. "You two will get along well. Kyo?"

"Litwick," The soft-spoken male said, as the ghost Pokemon looked up at him, seemingly surprised. Mikaela took one look at Kyo's new Pokemon and made a face, scooting as far away from Litwick as she could without being totally impolite.

"Felix?"

"I'll take Tynamo, I guess," The lazy boy said, locking eyes with his electric pokemon as it levitated over to him.

"Vikkiy, that leaves you with Snivy," Juniper said, hoping the brunette didn't complain.

Instead, the sixteen-year-old grinned happily, picking up her Snivy and cuddling it. "You are so adorbs I luffles you!"

Felix nearly facepalmed as Professor Juniper cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Now, if you have any questions, you can reach me on your Xtranscievers. Have a wonderful journey, you guys!"

"We will!" Mikaela and Vikkiy chorused, waving before walking out of the lab, Kyo and Felix behind them.

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE ONE<em>

"Hmm..." Vikkiy tapped her finger against her chin as she stared at her Snivy who was in her arms. "What shall I name you..."

It was nearing ten am, and the band of four friends were walking down the quiet but exetremly long and boring Route 1 on their way to Accumala Town.

"Seriously, Vik?" The other female of the group asked. "I already named Rain, Kyo named Guide, and Felix decided not to nickname his Pokemon! How can you still not have found a name yet?"

"Because it has to be PERFECT," The brunette stopped walking to strike a pose. None of her companions stopped though, as they were used to her theatrics.

"Keep walkin' Black, otherwise we'll leave ya behind," Felix called over his shoulder.

Vikkiy hissed and ran to catch up with her friends, slowing to walk between Mikaela and Kyo. "You wouldn't leave me alone, would you Kyo?" The brunette asked, looping her arm through his.

The male blushed a bit, staring down at the brunette who was looking up at him. "...No..."

Vikkiy smiled brightly. "Well, at least I can count on Kyo!"

"Shhhhhh!" Mikaela said suddenly, causing her friends to look at her strangely. She pointed towards the treeline, where a Lillipup was resting, nibbling on an Oran Berry.

"...You really want to catch one of the most common Pokemon in-OW, dammit Vikkiy!" Felix winced, holding his head.

The brunette glared. "If Mickey wants to catch a Lillipup then, for Arceus' sake, she has the right to so shut yer trap so she can do so!"

Mikaela ignored them, turning to her Oshawott. "Okay, Rain, hit it with a Tackle!"

"Osha!" Rain replied, before darting towards the treeline and ramming into the Lillipup. The normal-type rolled over before it leered, causing Rain to step back twice.

"Rain, one more Tackle!" The brunette replied as she withdrew a Pokeball from her bag. The water type nodded, surging forward again. Seconds after the two Pokemon collided, Mikaela hurled the pokeball towards the Lillipup, which was sucked into the spherical container. The Pokeball hit the ground, shaking three times before pinging.

"Nice job Mickey!" Vikkiy smiled as her fellow female went to go retrieve the capsule.

"Thanks," Mikaela replied, clipping it onto her belt.

"Let's keep goin', I for sure want tah make it tah Accumala before nightfall," Felix said, causing Vikkiy to glare at him.

"We're coming, mother," The brunette said playfully, before running ahead laughing maniacally.

"...We should go get her," Kyo pointed out. The three of them looked at each other, then took off after her.

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE ONE (...still)<em>

"This is the Route that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends! One day some people started traveling it and they kept on traveling just because this is the route that never ends, it just goes on and on my-"

"Vikkiy, mate, if you don't shut the Arceus up I will have Tynamo paralyz your ass," Felix snapped irritably.

It was three hours later, and they were still on Route 1, with no sign of Accumala as far as they could see. Vikkiy, easily bored, had begun humming a tune half an hour before, which had manifested into her singing her little song for the past ten minutes. Her three companions were at the end of their ropes after being forced to listen to her, only Mikaela and Kyo were too nice to say anything, leaving Felix to be the bad guy.

The brunette pouted. "I'm sooooooo bored. This Route is so flipping boring, we've been walking for hours in a straight line and the only things we've seen are Lillipups and Patrats!"

"Yes...we know," Mikaela said gently, patting her friend's shoulder.

"I'm going to go insane if we don't see Accumala in the next ten minutes!" Vikkiy yelled, a little enraged. Felix rolled his eyes while Kyo shyly squeezed her hand in comfort.

The brunette blinked at the contact before smiling up at him. She turned to look forward again and sighed.

"I'm not going to start singing again, but seriously guys...this is the route that never ends."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Felix Gale is the property of UmbraFox, Kyoshiro Averis belongs to KingOfStories01, and Mikaela Cody is owned by Mikaela the Cat.**

**I know, not much of a first chapter, but I was getting a feel for the characters and, c'mon, who kicks bad guy butt at the beginning of their journey? It takes a few chapters.**

**I realize that Vikkiy was a little crazy this chapter, but that's mainly because her personality is based off of mine. When I get excited about something or become really bored, I get super hyper. Also Felix, Kyo, and Mikaela's personalities are all relatively calm, so I gave Vikkiy energy to keep the group a little exciting. As she continues on her journey and more people join their traveling band, she'll mellow out.**

**If you asked for romance-I need to know with whom. Vikkiy and Kyo are spoken for. I don't need to know right away, but I absolutely must know by the time the last main character appears (which will be in Nacrene).**

**Sometime soon I will post the full OC list (plus what chapter they'll make their debut in) on my profile.**

**Please review-I an eager for your feedback.**

**-iamRAWRkaythanks**


	3. 2 Battles in Accumala

**A/N: We've had a change in cast. AceTrainer777 retracted their OC, so I turned to my best friend/partner in crime (er, writing), GothMaureen, and demanded she give me an OC to work with. She obliged, so now all my carefully laid plans don't have to be scraped. Yay! GothMaureen is also going to help me when we get to the Hoenn part of the series, since I know pretty much zilch about Hoenn.**

**On another happy note, we've got a new OC appearing this chapter! Woot, we're kinda almost sorta halfway there to having all eleven together!**

**Okay you guys, I know last chapter was kind of cliché, so I decided to go with something a little more original, something you don't get to until after you have your first badge in the games-a double battle!**

**...Seriously? No love? Aaaww I'm sad now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nor do I own Mikaela, LA, Kyo, or Felix.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes of Unova Book One<em>**

**_The Race to Save the Region_**

**_Chapter Two: Battles in Accumala!_**

* * *

><p><em>ACCUMALA TOWN<em>

"We made it!" Vikkiy cried in excitement, bouncing up and down from pure happiness. They had ended up spending the previous night out on Route 1, since Vikkiy had gotten distracted by a secluded beach ("Look you guys! BEACH!" "Vik, don't go down ther-" "AGH FRILLISH!" "Tynamo, ThunderShock!") and they had lost precious daylight.

"Says the one person who got us sidetracked," Felix muttered.

The brunette shot him a look, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Guys, no fighting please," Mikaela butted in as the four of them trouped towards the Pokecenter.

"Save it Ash," Kyo chuckled. "Just let them butt heads and get headaches later."

"Meanie!" Vikkiy accused, nearly tripping over the stairs in the Pokemart and bumping into a young male with white hair. "Ah, hell. I'm sorry!" She said earnestly.

"No worries; the steps are evil," He said, shaking his hair out of his eyes. "Are you quite alright?"

"A-ah, yes..." Vikkiy said, embaressed, casting a quick glance at Kyo before looking back at the male in front of her. "Again, sorry. I'm Vikkiy Black." She stuck out her right hand.

The white-haired male accepted her hand. "Landon Noire. Most everybody calls me L.A, though."

"Nice to meet you," The brunette smiled. "These are my friends; Kyo Averis, Mikaela Cody, and Felix Gale."

As her friends all greeted Landon, Vikkiy quickly looked him over. Landon wasn't too tall, perhaps three inches taller then her, and had intense golden-hazel eyes. She mentally noted not to press him about the scar that crossed his right eye.

He also was obviously going for the 'mysterious guy' vibe with his jeans, brown boots, white tee, black trenchcoat, and the sunglasses perched on top of his head.

"So," Landon asked, looking at the four of them. "What brings you guys to Accumala?"

"8-badge run," The two brunettes chorused.

"We're from Nuvema," Kyo clarified.

"Should've known," Landon smirked. "First stop's Striaton, right?"

"Right on, mate," Felix nodded. "We're here to heal and then we'll keep travelin'. We lost precious time yesterday, so we need to make it up fast."

"I said I was sorry," Vikkiy huffed, blowing one of her bangs out of her face and walking to the counter, unclipping her Snivy's Pokeball from her belt. She had finally named the grass type last night, waking up her friends in the middle of the night with her excited cry of, "Oh it's perfect! From now on you shall be known as ADAM!"

"And I still haven't forgiven you," He smirked.

"Grudge holder!" She accused loudly as she handed Adam's Pokeball over to the nurse manning the desk.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know."

"You are!"

"Pssht, you just wish you were as cool as me," Felix smirked.

"Puh-lease, like I would ever want to have your lame-ass accent!"

"...Tell me you did not just insult my accent, mate!"

"But I did! Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?" Vikkiy teased.

Landon looked at Kyo and Mikaela as Felix started to chase Vikkiy around the Pokecenter. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Only all the time."

* * *

><p><em>ACCUMALA TOWN<em>

"Are you guys done behaving like children?" Kyo asked an hour later, after Felix and Vikkiy had finally calmed down and stopped bickering, only to have to search for Kyo, Mikaela, and their newest friend, who had disappeared while they were chasing each other.

"Yep!" The brunette replied as the two walked up Accumala's grassy hill to join their three friends. The female sat down next to Kyo, accepting a sandwich Mikaela handed her, while Felix sat beside Landon.

"LA asked if he could join us on our journey," The other female said as they all began eating. "We told him he could."

"Yay new traveling buddy!" Vikkiy grinned.

"Oh good, someone else who's actually sane," Felix mumbled.

The hyperactive brunette glared, throwing a Potion bottle at his head.

"No fighting while we're eating," Kyo said sternly, causing the female nextto him to pout.

"Aaaawwww, but Kyo-"

"I said no, Vik."

"Nuts..."

* * *

><p><em>ACCUMALA TOWN<em>

"This will be a two-on-two double battle between Vikkiy and Kyo versus Felix and Mikaela! There is no time limit. The battle is over when both Pokemon from one side have fainted. Trainers, release your Pokemon!" Landon called nearly twenty minutes after they had begun eating.

While they had been eating, Mikaela had suggested a double battle to train their Pokemon. Her friends had agreed, Landon opting to sit out to referee after the promise of a one-on-one battle between Rain and his Zorua after the double battle was over.

"Lillipup, time to battle!"

"Come on out, Adam!" Vikkiy called, tossing her starter's Pokeball in the air.

"Tynamo, let's go!"

"Guide, I need your help!"

In a flash of red light, the puppy, grass snake, electric fish, and the ghost-and-fire type all appeared on the field.

"Trainers...begin!"

"Lillipup, Foresight!" Mikaela was the first to react and her Pokemon, trilling it's name, dashed across the battlefield before launching an image of a magnifying glass across the field and onto Guide.

Kyo ignored the normal type. "Guide, Will-o-Wisp."

The candle-shaped Pokemon did as his trainer asked, concentrating a moment before five small fireballs raced across the field, latching onto Tynamo and effectively burning the electric type.

"Tynamo, ThunderShock!"

"Adam, intercept it and use Tackle."

The grass-type, showing the speed his species was known for, blurred from his spot in front of Vikkiy and ended up in front of Guide, taking the electric attack before blurring once more and ramming into Lillipup.

"Thanks Vik. Guide, Astonish!" Kyo ordered, taking advantage of the two-way street Foresight brought into play. The candle nodded, moving to help his partner by uttering a loud noise that caused Lillipup to yelp in pain.

"Tynamo, let's take away Adam's speed advantage. Thunder Wave!"

"Felix, you suck!" Vikkiy complained as her pokemon was struck by another wave of electricity. "Adam, Leech Seed that annoying little fish!"

The grass snake, moving through his paralysis, launched a seed across the battlefield. It landed on Tynamo, sapping health right along with the burn the electic fish had recieved earlier.

"Guide, let's end Tynamo-Ember!"

"Adam, Tackle!"

"Lillipup, bite that snake!"

Two things happened at once. After being hit by the Ember attack, Leech Seed drained the rest of Tynamo's health, causing the electric type to faint. Felix immediatly returned him.

Then, as Adam impacted with Lillipup again, the puppy bit down on the snake's tail, causing a double-knockout, with only Guide left standing.

"Tynamo and Lillipup are down! Adam's down! Kyo and Vikkiy win the match!" Landon called.

Vikkiy, upon returning Adam to his Pokeball, hugged Kyo tightly. "Wewonwewonwewon! Eh, technically you won but whatever! Yaaay!"

Mikaela smiled as she returned Lillipup. "Vikkiy, you're crushing him."

The brunette squeaked as she let go. "Ah Kyo I'm sorry!"

He smiled. "It's okay. Mikaela, I think you owe LA a battle."

"So I do. What do you say, new guy? Shall we battle now?" The other brunette asked.

The white-haired male nodded, pulling off a Pokeball from his belt. "Let's do it."

"I'll referee," Felix offered as Vikkiy and Kyo cleared off the battlefield and Mikaela and Landon took their places. "This is a one-on-one battle between Mikaela and LA! No subsitituions. Trainers, you may release your Pokemon!"

"Rain?" The water-type nodded, hopping off his trainer's shoulder and onto the battlefield.

Across the field, Landon tossed a Pokeball in the air. It cracked open, releasing the dark-type fox, Zorua.

"Trainers, are you ready?" At their nods, Felix continued. "Then begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Landon 'LA' Noire belongs to ASDFG96.**

**That's right, I just left you guys on a cliffy. WHAT!**

**In reality, I'm keeping the battles to one per chapter til I stop rushing the ends of battles. Sigh. But the Landon-Mikaela battle will be next chapter.**

**There will be another double battle between these four in the future, and victory won't be so easily gained.**

**Everybody say hi to Landon, the newest member of our OC team! Sniff...I love all the OCs I accepted.**

**As for the Felix-Vikkiy bickering; the way i ended up thinking of these two characters' interactions is that Felix sees Vikkiy as a younger sister, and she sees him as an older brother. Therefore, they like to bug the heck out of each other.**

**UmbraFox-did I do better with Felix's accent this time around?**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They make my day.**

**...You guys, I'm terrible. I'm fangirling over a relationship that's not going to happen because an author asked for no romance.**

**WOE IS ME.**

**Please review~!**

**-iamRAWRkaythanks**


	4. 3 Back on the Road

**A/N: Here we are! Chapter 3 of Heroes of Unova! Who else is excited for the battle between Rain and LA's Zorua (which is not the main focus of this chapter)? Enough talk-it's time for some action! Annnnnd another OC!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes of Unova Book One<em>**

**_The Race to Save the Region_**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Back on the Road: Attack of the Purrloins!_**

* * *

><p><em>ACCUMALA TOWN<em>

"Trainers...begin!"

"Rain, Water Gun!"

"Zorua, Dark Pulse!"

Neither trainer had wasted a second after Felix's go-ahead, and Vikkiy found herself hiding slightly behind Kyo in case things got too out of hand. The two of them were standing a fair bit away from the battlefield so they weren't in the crossfire.

"Okay Rain, up and Water Gun!"

"Osha!" The water type agreed, launching himself in the air and unleashing another powerful jet of water that only barely hit the black fox who was running across the battlefield.

"Zorua, Shadow Ball!" Landon smirked as he crossed his arms, seemingly convinced that he had this battle in the bag.

The brunette across the battlefield winced as the attack hit Rain as he landed on the ground. "Shake it off! You saw Adam battle earlier; get in close with a Razor Shell and Tackle!"

"Wott!" With speed almost as fast as Vikkiy's Snivy, the water-type crossed the grass and rammed into Zorua, slicing the dark type across the stomach.

The effect was instaneous; Zorua, who didn't see much battle action, rolled across the ground, clearly unable to fight anymore.

"Zorua is down! Mikaela wins!" Felix announced.

"Nice battle," Landon said, returning Zorua to his Pokeball.

"You too," The brunette smiled.

"Guys that was awesome!" Vikkiy grinned.

"Now that the battles are over, shall we get back on the road?" Kyo suggested.

"mate, I think we need to get our Pokemon healed first," Felix pointed out. "And LA needs to get some gear ready to go."

"I'll meet you guys at the gate to Route 2 in a hour?" Said male suggested.

"A hour it is," Mikaela nodded as they began to trek back into town.

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE TWO<em>

"Arceus this place is almost as boring as Route 1."

"Dont you dare start singin' again mate," Felix threatened as the five of them continued to meander up the quiet little path that, like Route 1, was lined with evergreen trees that made the most paranoid of trainers feel like they were being cornered.

"Dammit Felix-sorry Mikaela-I wasn't going to sing!" The brunette protested.

"Surrrreeee ya weren't," The black-haired male said sarcastically, shifting the bag that rested on his left shoulder.

Vikkiy stuck her tongue out at him and kicked him in the shin.

"Fuck!"

Mikaela sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Enough," Kyo said sharply, dragging Vikkiy away from Felix.

"Can't you guys go two seconds without arguing?" Landon wanted to know.

"Uhmmmm yeah no," The brunette replied, stopping for a second to retrieve her water bottle from her bag.

"Wow," The white haired male said.

"They argue like if they don't, they'll die. You get used to it," Kyo informed him, tugging on Vikkiy's wrist so she kept walking.

"We only argue because Felix is a big meanie head!"

"Wow, Vik, switch on the child mode today eh?" Said male smirked.

"Shut up Felix!" The brunette snapped, folding her arms as she glared down at the ground.

"Guys, your arguing is getting really old really fast," Mikaela frowned.

Vikkiy instantly looked guilty. "Sorry Ash..."

"It's okay. Just, tone it down a bit?"

Felix was about to respond, but stopped. "Hey...do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mikaela asked.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Yep, heard it!" The other brunette said, squinting to see a giant dust cloud in the distance. "Uhm, guys? That doesn't look so good..."

"That's a person, isn't it?" Kyo asked. "But what's following her-"

"A bunch of angry Purrloins!" Mikaela gasped.

"Solosis-Ouch!-Confusion!" The female voice said, as she was finally close enough for them to hear her.

"I say we help her out," Vikkiy released Adam. "Use Vine Whip!"

"Sni!" He responded, dashing towards the female and her Psychic Pokemon.

"Zorua, Tepig! Dark Pulse and Ember!"

"Guide, you use Ember too!"

"Lillipup, Roar! Rain, Water Gun!"

"Tynamo, ThunderShock!"

With the eight Pokemon distracting the massive mob of Purrloin, the female came stumbling towards them. She had long glossy black hair that was tied into a high ponytail, and sparkling blue eyes. She wore black jeans, a purple shirt, and a short-sleeve black zip-up jacket.

"Thanks!" She gasped, doubling over as she finally reached them.

"No problem. The name's-Adam, Tackle!" Vikkiy cut herself off.

"How about we wait for introductions until after the crazy Purrloins are gone!" Felix suggested.

"Good idea," The new female agreed, pulling a Pokeball off her belt. "Go, Tirtouga!" She called, and a blue turtle appeared before them. "Use Water Gun!"

"How many of these things are there?" Kyo asked. "Guide, Astonish!"

"I say we run for Striaton with our Pokemon using long range attacks to cover us," Landon suggested as his Zorua fired off another Dark Pulse.

"Agreed!" Mikaela and Vikkiy chorused.

"Here's what we'll do," Kyo said. "Ash, keep having Lillipup use Roar. Felix, have Tynamo use ThunderWave. Vikkiy, Adam should use Vine Whip if any of them get too close. The rest of the Pokemon should keep using long range attacks. Guys...don't stop running."

"Let's move!" Vikkiy cried, and they all took off running, their Pokemon firing off various moves.

"Zorua, Dark Pulse! Tepig, Fire Pledge!"

"Rain, keep on using Water Gun!"

"You too Tirtouga!"

"Shit," Vikkiy panted as she tried to keep up with the males' long legs. "I seriously need to work out more!"

"We're almost there," Kyo said reassuringly, not sounding out of breath at all.

"After this, if I ever see a Purrloin again..." Mikaela trailed off, not needing to finish her sentence.

"Agreed," The blackette with them spoke as she stumbled. "Seriously, this is why I hate Purrloins!"

"Why don't you two start an anti-Purrloin club then," Felix said sarcastically as they rounded a bend, finally being able to see Striaton in the distance.

"OH THANK YOU ARCEUS!" Vikkiy gasped, somehow managing to run faster.

"Vik, wait up!" Mikaela yelped, dashing after her as Rain hopped up on her shoulder.

"Safety!" They could hear Vikkiy yell as she ran into Striaton.

"Lillipup, one more Roar!" The other brunette ordered as they all entered Striaton, heading towards the Pokecenter.

Landon looked behind them. "We lost them."

"Oh thank Arceus," The blackette sighed as they slowed down, entering the Pokecenter. Vikkiy was already there, getting Adam healed.

"I have a question for you," Kyo asked the female. "Why were they chasing you?"

"...I might have kicked one of them...?"

They all sweatdropped.

Vikkiy returned to the group. "Now that we're no longer being chased by angry dark-type cat Pokemon, how about some introductions?"

"Right! I live here in Striaton, my name's Lolita Brown, thank you for helping me out!" Lolita bowed.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Vikkiy Black, from Nuvema!"

"Kyo Averis, also from Nuvema. We were happy to help."

"I'm Mikaela Cody, again from Nuvema."

"Felix Gale over here, also from Nuvema."

"I'm Landon Noire, from Accumala. Call me LA."

"Vikkiy, Kyo, Mikaela, Felix, LA," Lolita said, as if trying to commit their names to memory. "Thanks again for helping me out."

"We were caught in the crossfire, too," Landon reminded her.

"Eh-heh...right," The blackette said sheepishly. "Is there anyway I could repay the favor?"

Felix and Vikkiy looked at each other.

"Yes, actually...Where's the gym?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lolita Brown belongs to lightwolfheart.**

**Woohoo! Six out eleven OCs present, and we're only on the third chapter. I'm on a roll!**

**I've decided on two pairings so far, but if there's someone you want your OC to end up with tell me!**

**Next chapter: The group does some training in the Dreamyard, and has their first interaction with members of Team Triad! I'm getting excited just thinking about writing it!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, hope you review again this chapter!**

**-iamRAWRkaythanks**


	5. Trouble in Striaton Dreamyard I

**A/N: I do not own Pokemon. There. Disclaimed. Now, can we get to the story so Team Triad (grunts) can finally appear? Sheesh!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes of Unova Book One<em>**

**_The Race to Save the Region_**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Trouble in Striaton's Dreamyard: Team Triad Strikes! (Part I)_**

* * *

><p><em>It was dark, cloudy...he couldn't see a thing...<em>

_The fog hovered down to his ankles, blanketing his vision. He swatted at the deep mist, hoping it would clear it away._

_A bright, orange light appeared to his left, and when he turned to look, he could see a tall orange-and-black figure that was definately not human. He could hear it huffing, but it didn't move to hurt him, instead following him as he kept walking._

_He kept moving, hoping the fog would clear. As he glanced down at the ground, he noticed growth-he was now walking through tall grass. Corn plants, he realized. He was walking in a field of corn._

_He lost track of time as he kept walking, the figure following him steadfastly. As he continued to walk he noticed that the fog was thinning, and the corn plants fewer. He was nearing the end. He didn't know how he knew this, but it was the truth. He was getting close to where he needed to go._

_As he stepped out of the last part of the corn fields, the fog disappeared, and he realized with shock that the figure next to him was the fire-type Pokemon, Emboar._

_Emboar wasn't looking at him, instead staring straight ahead. He followed the Pokemon's gaze, and his eyes landed on a shrine that stood in the clearing._

_He walked towards the shrine, and, stopping in front of it, he reached out a hand to touch the beautiful woodwork._

_**Hello, young one,** A voice whispered in his ears. **I have been waiting for you for a long time...**_

* * *

><p><em>STRIATON CITY<em>

Landon woke up with a start, cursing his overactive imagination as his dream continued to race through his head. It had been months since he'd last had those dreams, and he thought he was finally rid of them.

He groaned, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the clock in the Pokecenter room he'd slept in. 8:25. Five more minutes before the alarm went off, waking his roommates, Felix and Kyo.

Landon threw off his covers, silently placing his feet on the cold wooden floor as he moved to the bathroom, passing Felix (who was snoring). He shut the door behind him, splashing cold water on his face.

He hated those dreams. They meant something, but he had no idea what. It was frustrating.

He heard the beeping of the alarm, and Felix's groaning for Kyo 'to shut the blasted alarm off, mate'. Landon chuckled at that.

He walked out of the bathroom just as Kyo flicked on he lights. "Felix not much of a morning person?" He asked the quiet male.

"Not at all," He responded.

"Shut up," Felix snapped as he rolled out of bed.

There was a knock on the door, and Mikaela's voice rang out. "Guys, hurry up. Lolita just called, she said we should train in the Dreamyard before we challenge the gym. Vikkiy's already downstairs waiting."

"We'll be down there in ten," Kyo called, and they heard her walking away.

"Alright, let's get ready to go," Landon sighed, throwing a shirt over his head."

* * *

><p><em>STRIATON CITY<em>

Vikkiy yawned as she sipped her hot chocolate. She was sitting in the lobby of the Pokecenter, waiting for her companions so they could go meet Lolita at the Dreamyard.

"Hey Vik," Mikaela greeted as she walked down the stairs and into the lobby, plopping down beside her fellow brunette.

"The guys up yet?"

"Sounded like they had just woken up when I checked," She responded.

"Better then them still being asleep," Vikkiy sighed as she finished the last of her hot chocolate.

"True."

The two sighed as they continued to wait.

Approximately ten minutes later, the three males stumbled into the lobby, all three of the obviously tired, Felix the most.

"You guys ready to go?" Vikkiy asked as she stood up from the couch, tossing her empty cup into the garbage.

"Yeah," Kyo responded as the five of them moved towards the Pokecenter's doors.

"Good," The brunette smiled. "Because we're in for a long day of training."

* * *

><p><em>DREAMYARD<em>

"You guys made it!" Lolita greeted as the group walked in the Dreamyard, aka 'A Place for Young Trainers'.

"Morning!" Vikkiy smiled, offering a little wave.

Felix simply grunted.

"So, training!" Lolita smiled. "Have you guys come up with a plan?"

"Triple battle between the six of us. Girls versus boys," Mikaela answered.

"Sounds good," Landon said, and they lined up, releasing their Pokemon.

"Go Rain!"

"C'mon out Tepig!"

"Let's go Adam!"

"Time for battle, Tynamo!"

"Get in there, Solosis!"

"Help me out, Guide!"

The six of them stood there, their respective Pokemon in front of them, as they stared at each other.

Mikaela opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get further then "Rain-" before the ground started to shake.

"Okay, where's the Excadrill?" Vikkiy asked, holding Adam as she tried hard not to fall over.

"I don't think a Pokemon's doing this," Landon yelled over the loud noises that were coming from deeper in the Dreamyard.

"By the way," Lolita said as she returned Solosis, stumbling a bit. "This doesn't happen regularly."

"I can't decide if that's good news or bad," Kyo replied as he made his way over to the girls, the ground shaking all the while. "Maybe we should investigate?"

"Anything to get this blasted shakin' to stop, mate!" Felix said.

Vikkiy, returning Adam to his Pokeball, ran across the shaking ground, ducking under a pole that had fallen and disappearing from view.

"Shit! Vikkiy!" Kyo said desperately, running after her. The other four looked at each other before following.

* * *

><p><em>DREAMYARD<em>

The brunette continued to run, even though she could hear her companions yelling at her to slow down.

Something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones. And she had to stop it.

Vikkiy leapt over a metal beam, coming to a stop as she saw a giant mechanical vehicle of some sort sitting in front of her, clearly having emerged from the ground.

"Holy Spinda," Lolita breathed as the other five came to a stop to surrond her, all of them staring at the machine in front of them.

First of all, it was huge. Building huge. The entire thing was steel, and had treads like a tank. On one side, there was a logo of three connecting points, along with the word TRIAD in the middle.

"What. The. Hell," Landon finally spoke up as they stared at the unmoving machine.

"Triad? What does that mean?" Mikaela asked.

"Only one way to find out," Felix spoke up. "We need to split up, mates."

Dead silence filled the clearing before Vikkiy nodded. "He's right."

Kyo cleared his throat. "Mikaela, LA, go right. Lolita and Felix, keep heading up. Vik-"

"We're going left," She said solemnly, before bolting once more.

* * *

><p><em>DREAMYARD-Kyo and Vikkiy<em>

"Vikkiy, slow down," Kyo said as he grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop as they scanned the area in front of them. It was clear.

"They're probably deeper," The brunette said, shaking off her friend's grasp as she walked forward, not noticing the unstable ground she had chose to walk on.

"Vik-"

"HOLY MOTHER OF SPINDA!" Vikkiy screeched as the ground gave way underneath her, and she fell into the medium size hole, curses floating up to Kyo's ears.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked as he walked closer to the edge of the hole.

"I'm fine! Just remind me to never investigate an odd happening again!" The brunette snapped irritably, twisting her left arm uncomfortably to grab Adam's Pokeball. She tossed it out of the hole, and the grass snake Pokemon appeared next to Kyo.

Looking down in the cave-in of dirt, Adam unleashed his Vine Whip to help Vikkiy get out without being asked.

* * *

><p><em>DREAMYARD-Lolita and Felix<em>

"Are we going the right way? I think we're lost."

The black-haired male stared at her. "You live here! How in Arceus' name does one get lost in the city they live in?"

"Uhmmmm..." Lolita shrugged, biting her lip. "I've never really been this far into the Dreamyard before?"

"Oh, hell."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Favorite quote of this chapter: "Okay, where's the Excadrill?" It was such a Vikkiyish thing to say, I felt like I really nailed down my OC's personality.**

**Second fav: "By the way...this doesn't happen regularly." Oh, Lolita. You crack me up.**

**(...It's actually not that hard to make me laugh...)**

**Poor Felix and Lolita, they're lost. And Vikkiy is just so awesome that she discovered a hole. Well that's a path they've marked as 'dangerous'. They won't be coming back that way.**

**...So, I lied. We'll finally meet actual members of Team Triad next chapter (instead of their hulking metal tank-like vehicle thingy mcbop) and a new OC will show up to save the day! (YAY!)**

**Then, in Chapter 6, we'll get to the Striaton Gym Battles.**

**...I'll admit it. I originally planned to have the gym battles in Chapter 3, but sidetracking and messing with the main characters is too much fun. So what have I learned from this setback? That I should never make outlines, because I never follow them.**

**Never.**

**(Yet another thing I need to work on as a writer. GRAWR!)**

**The pairings are pretty much set in stone now (I had an awesome squeefest/revelation at 2:43 this morning), but due to some complications (mainly my BFF being as straight as a circle) there will be three singles.**

**Ah well. Maybe they'll find someone in the sequels! (when I get there...cough...)**

**As to the lines 'holy Spinda' and 'holy mother of Spinda', that's mainly because a close friend who is way more into Pokemon then me (which is saying a lot, because my friends get annoyed at me while we're texting each other because I randomly insert angry phrases about Pokemon who are pissing me off as I play the games while texting) once said that you could replace any swearword with Spinda and it would make sense.**

**I know, I have crazy friends.**

**Thanks to the AWESOME people who reviewed last chapter-Kurayami Angel, Mikaela the Cat, lightwolfheart, Thunder of Life, and my anon reviewer! (...Seriously, where are all the creators of my cast? I should have at least six more reviews! The RAWR is disappointed...and sad...and craving burgers...)**

**I SURVIVE ON REVIEWS. IF I GET NO REVIEWS, I STARVE. My bff says this is because I'm a review whore, but whatevs.**

**That being said...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-The Almighty(ish) iamRAWRkaythanks**

**P.S. Because I'm modest.**

**P.P.S. Out of curiousity (hem...cough), who is everyone's favorite member of the Unova Elite Four?**

**P.P.P.S. Favorite region?**

**P.P.P.P.S. Seriously guys. REVIEW. I stay up until like 3am each night writing for y'all (okay, maybe I write at night cause I have sleep problems. SHUSH!), I want feedback SPINDADAMMIT!**

**(this was an insanely long author's note, I apologize for that)**


	6. Trouble in Striaton Dreamyard II

**A/N: I apologize if I sounded whiny in my author's notes at the end of last chapter. I write my author's notes with the document of each chapter on my iPod before I send it to my computer to be posted, and I usually end up writing them at 3 in the morning. I'm greatful to everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't, I hope you will take the time to do so. Feedback is awesome, especially since I feel I'm floundering in my first real attempt in the Pokemon fandom.**

**Disclaimin' Time.**

**I do not own Kyo, Mikaela, Felix, Landon, or Lolita (who belong to KingOfStories01, Mikaela the Cat, UmbraFox, ASDFG96, and lightwolfheart respectively). Nor do I own Pokemon (which belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, etc). However, I do own Vikkiy and...uhm...my soul(?)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heroes of Unova Book One<strong>_

_**The Race to Save the Region**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Trouble in Striaton's Dreamyard: Team Triad Strikes! (Part II)**_

* * *

><p><em>DREAMYARD-Landon and Mikaela<em>

The brunette stepped over a fallen column carefully, Rain in her arms. Landon was waiting for her, both his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs in case there was trouble.

After getting over the column, Mikaela jogged to catch up with Landon. "Alright so...which path?" She asked, looking at the fork ahead of them.

"Osha!" Rain cried, pointing his arm out towards the left fork.

"If you say so little guy," Landon said, and the two took off down the cosen path, Landon's Pokemon following at his heels.

* * *

><p><em>DREAMYARD-Kyo and Vikkiy<em>

"Guide, Incinerate!"

"Adam, Leaf Tornado!"

"Patrat, Bide!"

"Purrloin, scratch!"

The two, ten minutes prior, had stumbled upon two males in all black clothing with a white hat on their heads, the same symbols they had seen on the side of the vehicle on their shirts. They'd proclaimed themselves members of Team Triad-formerly known as Team Plasma-and had attacked them.

Vikkiy shrieked as the ground started to shake again, latching onto Kyo's arm to keep from falling over. Said male, trying his hardest not to blush, drew her closer as they backed underneath what had probably been a shack.

"Do you think Doug turned the vehicle on again?" One of the grunts yelled.

"Doug couldn't! He doesn't even know how to work a toaster! The bosses were right; one of them IS hiding here!"

Vikkiy cried out again as the earth continued to tumble, hastily recalling Adam to his Pokeball. Her companion followed suit.

"It's coming from this way!" The taller of the two grunts shrieked in excitement, and they bolted off across the shaking ground.

"Should we follow them?" Vikkiy asked.

"Ah...and risk getting hurt? I'd rather not. I don't want to be hit by flying debris."

The blackette started to nod, but then swore loudly as she noticed their shelter had begun to crumble. Grabbing Kyo's hand, she tried to make it out into the open, but could only stare as the roof began to cave in...

"Belle, Psychic!"

* * *

><p><em>DREAMYARD-Felix and Lolita<em>

Lolita hastily stumbled over a rock as she and Felix made their way across the ground in an attempt to chase after a man in a weird-looking costume who had been shouting something about 'legendaries', 'Triad', and 'winning'. After spotting them, he had run off to inform him superiors of 'intruders'.

"Felix, look," The blackette said, grasping the male's sleeve and pointing ahead of them, where they end of the Dreamyard was bathed in fierce orange-red light.

"...Wonder what that is..." The black-haired male murmured, eyeing the looming structure of the Dreamyard.

"Don't think it's natural-" Lolita cut herself off as there was a sudden BOOM that probably rocked most of southeastern Unova, the light sweeping off in all directions before abruptly disappearing.

* * *

><p><em>DREAMYARD<em>

"...What the hell happened here?" Landon asked as he and Mikaela walked into the clearing that had been the epicenter of the shaking only a few minutes before.

"We don't know," Felix answered. "But it sent those weirdos packing."

"And fast," Vikkiy said nervously as she, Kyo, and another female stepped into the clearing. "Guys, this is Cinnamon Rays. She and her Gothitelle saved us."

The female stood a few inches above Vikkiy, with her scarlet red hair descending down her back and sweeping into her eyes. Her one visible eye, which was green, observed them blankly as she stood there. She wore a black leather jacket over a red tank top, black ripped up jeans and boots with blue spikes on the back. One of her hands-which were covered in black fingerless gloves-gripped a violin case that was slung over her shoulder while the other rested on her belt, where five Pokeballs hung.

"Hey," She greeted. Her tone of voice wasn't cold, but it was far from warm.

"Cinnamon, these guys are our friends-Mikaela Cody, Felix Gale, Landon Noire, and Lolita Brown. Mikaela and Felix are doing the 8-badge run alongside me and Kyo," Vikkiy explained.

Cinnamon looked at them all. "8-badge run? I did that. Didn't feel like trying to beat the Elite Four though. Wanted to keep on traveling."

The six glanced at each other, before asking-

"Want to travel with us?"

"They could use a mentor," Lolita added, causing Felix to glare at her.

The redheaded looked over the group of young teens apprehensively. She wanted to keep traveling, even if she didn't have her bike (Team Triad would PAY for destroying it), and the thought of not being alone was enticing...

"Fine," She said, a smirk playing on her lips. "I hope you can all take some serious critism and are ready to train hard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cinnamon Rays belongs to WritingMage08.**

**We met our first legendary this chapter, although said legendary won't be caught by their human partner for quite a while, since the first legendary will join the team post-Nimbasa. Anyone want to take a stab on which legendary it was? I'll give you a hint: it's not one of the dragons.**

**I promised Thunder of Life I'd make up an OC list, so here you go:**

**Vikkiy Arianna Black. Appeared Chapter 1 (Nuvema). Partner: Reshiram. Created by iamRAWRkaythanks (otherwise known as me!)**

**Kyoshiro 'Kyo' Averis. Appeared Chapter 2 (Nuvema/Route 1). Partner: Kyurem. Created by KingOfStories01.**

**Mikaela Ashley Cody. Appeared Chapter 2 (Nuvema/Route 1). Partner: Tornadus. Created by Mikaela the Cat.**

**Felix Gale. Joined Chapter 2 (Nuvema/Route 1). Partner: Victini. Created by UmbraFox.**

**Landon Alex 'LA' Noire. Appeared Chapter 3 (Accumala). Partner: Landorus. Created by ASDFG96.**

**Lolita Brown. Appeared Chapter 4 (Route 2/Striaton). Partner: Virizion. Created by lightwolfheart.**

**Cinnamon Rays. Appeared Chapter 6 (Dreamyard). Partner: Keldeo. Created by WritingMage08.**

**Lucas Taylor. First appearance Chapter 9 (Route 3/Wellspring Cave). Partner: Cobalion. Created by AshKetchumDarkSide.**

**Tobias 'Toby' McCallen. First appearance Chapter 10 (Route 3/Nacrene). Partner: Terrakion. Created by Kurayami Angel.**

**Andrea 'Andy' Purdy. First appearance Chapter 11 (Pinwheel Forest). Partner: Meoletta. Created by GothMaureen.**

**Valerie Gale Young. First appearance Chapter 12 (Nacrene Gym). Partner: Zekrom. Created by Thunder of Life.**

**I know this chapter was short, but I got sick of trying to make it longer when there wasn't anything to add. The next two chapters should be lengthy, however, because that's when we'll get to the first of many gym battles to come. HIYAH!**

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers (I'm currently too lazy to look up who reviewed, also, that would mean parting from my Candy Cane Kisses while I did so)! VIRTUAL COOKIES TO Y'ALL!**

**Until next chapter-**

**iamRAWRkaythanks**


	7. Mikaela and Vikkiy vs Cilan and Chili

**A/N: I'm happy so many of you guys liked the last chapter even though it was kind of short. I know I didn't specify why Team Triad members were in the Dreamyard, but we won't get an explanation for that, or for what TT's overall plans are until our cast meets Touko (whoops, spoiler alert!).**

**Anyway, I bring you the first of maaaany gym battle sequences! Hopefully they will get less amateurish as I continue the story, though to be honest one of my weaknesses as an author is fight scenes. Thus why I created this series, to help me become better at them.**

**Seven OCs down, four to go! I'M PUMPED!**

**Disclaimer!...-is distracted by puppy adorably snoring-:**

**I do not own Pokemon. The OCs that appear in this story (sans Vikkiy) are not mine either.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes of Unova Book One<em>**

**_The Race to Save the Region_**

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Striaton Gym Battles! Mikaela and Vikkiy versus Cilan and Chili!_**

* * *

><p><em>STRIATON CITY<em>

"Lolita said she'll meet us at the gym," Mikaela said the next morning as they prepared for the day-and their first battle for badges.

Vikkiy yawned as she yanked her shoes on. "I can't believe she convinced her parents to let her travel with a bunch of strangers."

"Everyone sets out on their Pokemon journey eventually," Cinnamon said coolly as she pulled on her leather jacket, flashing the Masterball sign on the back.

"I know...but still," The brunette huffed, blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes before standing up and grabbing her bag. "We ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Her battle partner affirmed, and the three girls walked out of the Pokecenter room.

* * *

><p><em>STRIATON CITY GYM<em>

"Excited?" Landon asked as the seven of them (Lolita had been waiting outside) walked in. Cinnamon held up a hand before walking off to go talk to one of the waiters nearby.

"Totally pumped!" Vikkiy grinned as she linked arms with Mikaela. "Ash and I are going to wipe the floor with the gym leaders!"

"Wouldnt be surprised if you fell over in the process," Felix smirked, causing the brunette to glare daggers at him.

"Is it impossible for you two not to fight for like two hours?" Kyo sighed.

"Probably," Vikkiy smiled at him, causing the black-haired male to look away and stuff his hands in his pockets.

"Alright I got us a table for seven and two double-battles with the gym leaders," Cinnamon said as she returned to the group. "C'mon, it's this way," She beckoned them to follow her as she walked across the restaurant, ignoring the stares and whispers directed towards her from the other patrons.

The six younger teens obediantly followed as they weaved their way through the various tables and chairs.

Finally approaching their table, they all sat down, pulling open their menus. Cinnamon'd managed to get them a table near one of the three battlefields, and Vikkiy's eyes were glued to the current challenge going on.

It was Cress and his Panpour against a young boy of perhaps fifteen and his Heatmor. Both of the participating Pokemon looked near the end of their ropes, and the seven teens could easily deduce that one more hit would do it.

"Panpour, a Water Gun please."

"Dodge it and use slam!"

The seven travelers would not find out who won, because at that moment a waiter slid up to them.

"Master Chili and Master Cilan are ready for Challengers Vikkiy and Mikaela on Battlefield Two."

* * *

><p><em>STRIATON CITY GYM-BATTLEFIELD TWO<em>

Vikkiy nervously looked over at Mikaela as they approached the battlefield. "Can we do this? I don't think we can do this. Maybe we should just-"

"Vik? Shush," The other brunette said as they stepped on the dirt floor. "Calm down. We CAN do this."

"Right. Okay."

"You two ready to get burnt down to a crisp?" Chili yelled excitedly, pumping a fist as he released his Pansear.

Vikkiy's eyes narrowed at his cocky attitude, and her jaw clenched as she released Adam. Mikaela smiled at her as Rain hopped down from her shoulder.

"Chili, remember to be polite," Cilan sighed as he opened a Pokeball to release his signature Pansage.

Vikkiy bit her lip as the referee began to rattle on about the rules before abruptly saying, "Trainers, begin!"

"Pansage/Pansear, Workup!"

"Adam, tackle Pansage!"

"Rain, Leer!"

As the green monkey flexed his muscles, Adam blurred from his spot next to Rain and sped across the dirt, making direct contact with his target before leaping over the grass type.

Rain, with only slightly slower speed, appeared next to Adam to leer menacingly at Pansear. The monkey faltered, putting down his arms as he took a step back.

"Pansear, Incinerate that worthless snake!" Chili ordered.

"Rain, intercept with Razor Shell," Mikaela said quickly.

"Osha!" The otter called, bounding forward. The water type held up his shell, using it to draw in the energy from the fire-type's attack before hurtling forward again, slashing his shell across the monkey's head.

"Pansage, Vine Whip-"

"Adam, use your own Vine Whip to block him!"

"Pansear-"

"Rain, knock that monkey out with an up-close Water Gun!"

"Osha!" Rain smirked, opening his mouth and unleashing a powerful jet of water that sent the fire type flying out of bonds, fainted.

"Pansear is out! Leader Chili, please return your Pokemon!" The referee called.

The redhead scowled as he recalled the fire type.

"Pansage, another Vine Whip!"

"Tackle Adam!"

"Use Leer please Rain," Mikaela smiled.

As the water type barred his fangs, Adam hurtled forward again, barreling into Pansage. Rain followed, slashing his shell across the monkey's stomach, pushing the grass type onto his back, knocked out.

"Challengers Vikkiy and Mikaela from Nuvema Town win the match! Leader Cilan, please present them with their badges."

"...Alright!" Vikkiy cried, scooping up her Pokemon and hugging him, before swinging an arm around Mikaela's shoulders in excitement.

The other brunette laughed as Cilan approached them, holding a TM disk and two badges. "Here you two go, the Trio Badge," He said, handing the two metal pieces to Mikaela. "And this is TM 83-Work Up," He held it out. Vikkiy retracted her arm from the other brunette's shoulder to take the disk.

"I'm guessin' that since their battle is done, ours is up next?" Felix asked; he and Kyo had walked over the minute Vikkiy and Mikaela had been declared the winners.

"Indeed," Cilan nodded. "And you'll be battling Cress and Chili."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first of the two Striaton gym battles is done; Kyo and Felix are up next!**

**From now on (excluding the week of Christmas) I aim to update this fic once a week, if not more.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: lightwolfheart, Thunder of Life, Mikaela the Cat, WritingMage008, UmbraFox, AshKetchumDarkSide, and my anon reviewer No Account Yet.**

**Pleeeeease review~!,**

**iamRAWRkaythanks**


	8. Felix and Kyo vs Chili and Cress

**A/N: Here we are again, another chapter! Kyo and Felix get their gym battle this chapter, and then we go on to some BONUS CONTENT! That's right, the second half of this chapter was originally going to be mentioned but skimmed over when they meet Lucas on Route 3, but I decided to expand it in this chapter and then go straight to some more Team Triad action/meeting of another Hero at the beginning of chapter 8. Which means this chapter will be significantly longer then the last three chapters! YAY!**

**...I think I use exclaimation marks too much. Oh well.**

**The battles have all been consistently short, and my reasoning for that is that it takes only two-three hits to knock out a young, untrained Pokemon. However, by the time we reach the sixth gym one battle will probably take up an entire chapter. Maybe. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: For Arceus' sake...for the last time until Book Two, I DONT OWN POKEMON. OR ANY OF THE OCs BESIDES VIKKIY.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes of Unova Book One<em>**

**_The Race to Save the Region_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Striaton Gym Battles: Felix and Kyo verses Chili and Cress!_**

* * *

><p><em>STRIATON CITY GYM-BATTLEFIELD TWO<em>

"Good luck," Vikkiy adressed the boys, high-fiving Felix and hugging Kyo for luck before following Mikaela back to the table where the rest of their friends sat.

Kyo, cheeks coloring slightly, watched as Vikkiy traveled across the room before turning away, only to come face-to-face with a smirking Felix.

"Mate, you seriously should just tell her already," The other black-haired male said, shaking his head as they took their positions on the battlefield.

Kyo opted not to respond, instead releasing Guide onto the battlefield. The candle Pokemon hovered, looking curiously at his trainer's blank face. "Lit?"

"Ready to battle for a gym badge, Guide?"

"Litwick!" The ghost-type responded, whirling around to face his opponants; the water monkey Panpour and it's cousin, the fire monkey Pansear.

"Alright, I think we're ready," Felix grinned as his Tynamo appeared in front of him in a flash of red light.

"This is a double battle between the gym leaders Cress and Chili and the challengers Kyo and Felix! Trainers may use one Pokemon each! First side to have both their Pokemon knocked out loses. Trainers...you may begin!"

"Tynamo, Thunder Wave Pansear!"

"Pansear, Incinerate that electric fish!"

"Guide, take that Incinerate," Kyo instructed.

Three of the four trainers immediatly leapt into action, while Cress instructed his Panpour to hang back and power up with Work Up.

Tynamo shot off an electric wave towards the fire-monkey, who, as he was firing off his own attack, didn't manage to dodge. Guide floated across the battlefield, taking the fire attack.

"Guide, Astonish!"

"Back him up, Tynamo! ThunderShock!"

"Dodge it Panpour," Cress said calmly as Panpour ran towards Guide. "Water Gun."

"Ha!" Chili crowed as the forceful jet of water hit it's mark, causing damage to Guide.

"Guide! Are you okay?"

"Lit!" The fire type responded.

"Alright then, Astonish!"

"Wick!" The fire-ghost type responded, darting forward to startle Pansear.

"A-ah! Pansear, Lick!" Chili said, panicking.

Guide managed to dodge the monkey, shouting in such a startling fashion that Pansear's eyes shot open and he teetered on his feet.

"Once more, Guide!" Kyo said, grinning. The candle nodded, yelling and phasing through Pansear's body, causing the monkey to yelp in surprise and pass out.

"Pansear is down! Leader Chili, please return your Pokemon!"

"Aaawww man, talk about déjà vu," The fire-type specialist whined as he recalled Pansear for the second time that hour.

Cress simply frowned. "Panpour, Water Pulse."

"Tynamo, cover Guide!" Felix shouted as the water-type moved across the battlefield toward the slow ghost-type.

The electric fish shot forward, managing to take most of the attack. However, some of the water managed to hit Guide, who was weakened from the earlier Water Gun.

Two water attacks, almost right in a row, was too much for the candle, who passed out, eyes swirling.

"Guide the Litwick is down! Challenger Kyo please return your Pokemon!"

Kyo sighed, recalling Guide back to his Pokeball. "Sorry Felix."

"It's alright," The other male smirked. "We can still win, right Tynamo?"

"Tyn!" The fish responded determinedly.

"Your move," Cress called from across the field.

"You're goin' to regret that!" Felix grinned mischeviously. "Tynamo, let's finish this! ThunderShock, full power!"

"Panpour, dodge it and-" Cress cut himself off, as the electric fish had used it's speed to cut across the battlefield and launch it's attack, knocking out the water type. "Never mind."

"Panpour is out! The challengers Felix and Kyo win the match!"

"WOOHOO!" Vikkiy's voice sounded from across the room.

Felix grinned, looking at Kyo, who nodded at him.

Cilan, who'd been on the sidelines, walked over to them, handing them each their Trio Badge. "Nice battle," He complimented, casting a glance at his fuming brothers. "Don't worry about them, they'll get over it. I'm guessing you don't need the TM, as you're traveling with the other two who we battled?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Have fun on your journey," Cilan nodded, before walking off to console his brothers.

"That was epic!" A voice cried, and the two males turned around to see their friends had come over. Vikkiy was the one who had spoken, being the first out of her chair.

"Thanks..." Kyo smiled.

"Kyo, you did well, even though Guide fainted," Cinnamon spoke up. "If the Litwick species didn't have a crippling weakness to water types, then Guide would have made it through the battle."

"She's right," Landon said.

"Here..." Lolita pulled out a Revive from her bag, before crumbling it over Guide's Pokeball. "Guide should be as good as new. And, Felix-" She handed him a purple spray bottle. "Use that Potion on Tynamo and he'll be fixed right up."

"Thanks," The two males chorused.

"You're welcome," She smiled.

"So what now?" Mikaela asked, Rain still perched on her shoulder. "Should we spend the night in Striaton and head out on Route 3 tomorrow, or head out now and sleep under the stars?"

"There's a lodge off of Route 3," Cinnamon said coolly. "It's near the Daycare. We could head out now and make it there before five, spend the rest of the day training."

"I vote yes!" The hyperactive brunette of the group said loudly, jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Vik," Felix chuckled. "But I do agree with you."

Landon, Kyo, and Mikaela all stared at him like he had gone insane.

"What?"

"You two NEVER agree," Landon pointed out.

"Tch, well it's a good idea," He muttered.

"I'm fine with it," Lolita piped up, her ponytail bouncing as she turned her head.

"Sounds good to me," Kyo said.

"Ditto," Landon answered.

"Alright then," Cinnamon said. "Let's get going, don't want to waste precious daylight time."

"Vikkiy, that means NO DETOURS."

"Oh, shut up Felix!"

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3<em>

"So, what new Pokemon can we encounter here?" Mikaela asked twenty minutes later, already pulling her Pokedex out of her bag.

"Lillipup, Pidove, Blitzle, Purrloin, and Patrats are most common," Cinnamon said, adjusting her violin case over her shoulder. "But that doesn't mean other Pokemon don't appear. It's just really rare that they do so."

"Ugh...Purrloin," Lolita shivered. "Those things are EVIL."

"Agreed!" Vikkiy nodded from where she was walking next to Kyo. "My mom has a Purrloin...it's planning to kill me one day, I just know it!"

"Drama queen," Felix muttered under his breath.

"Speaking of Pokemon, we don't know any of your team besides your Gothitelle," Landon spoke up. "Who else do you have?"

"A Volcarona, Munna, Zorua, and Cinccino," The scarlet-haired female replied. "I haven't found a sixth Pokemon that I'd like to add to my team yet."

"I can understand that," Felix said. "You've got to find a Pokemon that fits with you, most people don't get that."

Vikkiy yawned dramatically, smirking when Felix turned to glare at her.

Mikaela just sighed at the two bickerers.

"It's like they never agreed," Landon said dryly under his breath.

"Ooooh!" Vikkiy's attention diverted from Felix to several trees that bordered a field. Her friends' gazes followed hers and Lolita cooed over the Blitzle that was nibbling on grass.

"It's adorable," Mikaela whispered.

The males and Cinnamon just watched, not overly impressed by the electric type.

After five minutes, Felix twitched. "Are you guys goin' to just stare at the Blitzle all day or are we goin' to get movin'?"

Vikkiy turned around and flicked him on the forehead in response.

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3<em>

Approximately two hours later, the seven teens could see the Daycare and the lodge looming in front of them.

Cinnamon checked her watch. "Four thirty. Not bad."

Vikkiy's eyes glinted. "Guys! We should totally visit the daycare and see all the baby Pokemon they have there!"

"Oh Arceus," Landon and Felix muttered.

"Great idea!" Lolita smiled.

"Let's do it!" Mikaela agreed, not giving the guys and Cinnamon a chance to disagree. As one, all three girls took off running towards the daycare.

The scarlet-haired female sighed, looking at the boys.

"Guess we don't have a choice..." Kyo said before the four of them followed after the girls.

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3-POKEMON DAYCARE<em>

"Kyo, look at the baby Joltik!" Vikkiy cooed, tugging on her friend's arm to get him to pay attention.

Fighting back a blush, he turned to look at the little electric type, who was staring at him with big eyes. "Jolt!" It chorused, attempting to stand up on it's legs but falling over.

"Aaaaawww," Lolita sighed. "It's so adorable."

"Jol Joltik!" The electric bug was staring straight at Kyo as it attempted to walk.

"I'm glad somebody thinks so," A voice said, and the seven teens looked to see the elderly female who ran the Daycare alongside her husband. "A trainer left this little lady here as an egg, refused to have anything to do with her."

"Oltik!" The female Joltik cried, finally managing to stand up on her shaky legs. The group watched silently (besides Mikaela, Vikkiy, and Lolita occasionally letting out a coo) as the electric Pokemon slowly made her way closer to them, before stopping in front of Kyo and rubbing her head against his shoes.

"Oh Kyo, she really likes you," Vikkiy said, letting out a half sigh.

The male looked at the yellow bug for a second before crouching down and scratching Joltik on the head. "Hey there," He said quietly.

"Well, I'll be, this lady took a shine to you," The Daycare lady said with a smile. "I think she'd be heartbroken if you didn't adopt her."

Kyo blinked in surprise, looking at the Daycare lady, and then back at Joltik, who was staring at him with those big eyes and humming her name under her breath.

"Galvantula's a great Pokemon to have, pretty solid," Cinnamon commented, arms loosely crossed.

The black-haired male sighed before nodding. "Okay, I'll adopt her."

"Good!" The Daycare Lady said. "Come with me and fill out some paperwork, then she's all yours."

"Alright," Kyo said, picking up the young Joltik as he stood up before following the lady into the back.

Vikkiy watched as the door swung shut before she turned to look at the other baby Pokemon in the fenced-off area they were standing in.

"Arceus, they're all so adorable!" She muttered, walking forward to greet them all.

"Tym!" A baby Tympole greeted her cheerfully, it's tail moving back and forth.

"Hey there little guy..." She said, scratching the water type on it's head lightly.

"Vik, Mikaela! It's the egg room!" Lolita said, beckoning the other two over to look at the Pokemon eggs.

Back in the main part of the room, Felix sighed. "Not that I'd ever admit this to them, but the baby Pokemon are pretty darn cute."

Cinnamon nodded. "Just hope they didn't hear you say that."

Landon chuckled as he leaned against the wall, tapping his fingers against his thigh. "Wonder how much longer we'll have to stay here."

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3-POKEMON DAYCARE EGG ROOM<em>

"You three are trainers, right?" A young adult female asked as the three girls entered the egg room, looking up from where she was tending to several eggs.

"Yep," Vikkiy answered for all of them as they walked in.

"I'm Joyce, my grandparents run this place," The female greeted.

"Whoa, how many eggs are in here?" Lolita asked.

"A lot, unfortunately," Joyce frowned. "A lot of trainers don't want eggs their Pokemon create, so we're left with a bunch, trying to find homes for them."

"Oh, this one's pretty..." Vikkiy said, touching a dark green egg that had red splotches across the middle.

Joyce clucked her tongue across the top of her mouth. "That egg was just dropped off. We don't know what's inside it."

The brunette continued to stare at it, entranced.

"If that egg was given to you, would you take care of it?" Joyce asked suddenly, picking it up.

Vikkiy nodded. "Every Pokemon needs to be treated nicely, given love if they're caught by a trainer."

The older female placed it in the brunette's arms. "Take good care of it," She said solemnly.

"Are you sure...?"

"I told you that we were trying to find homes for these eggs. I think you and the Pokemon will have a strong bond."

The brunette bit her lip before nodding. "I'll take the best care of it."

"I expected no less."

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3 LODGE<em>

"So you don't know what Pokemon will hatch from it?" Felix asked half an hour later, as they stood in the lobby while Cinnamon and Landon booked them rooms.

"Nope," The brunette said, shifting the egg in her arms. "But whatever it is, I won't abandon it."

"Doubt it's a water type," Kyo said. "Not with that coloring."

"Watch it hatch into something super-rare," Lolita joked.

"I wish," The egg-owning female said.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll make a good addition to your team," Mikaela smiled.

Vikkiy simply nodded, looking down at her egg as they made their way to the elevator. She simply couldn't wait for it to hatch...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay epically somewhat long-ass chapter!**

**The cuteness of baby animals is a major human weakness. Maybe it's just me though...**

**I've decided that, from now on, I'm going to keep the gyms consistently the same as they are in the games, considering the fact that this fic takes place in the game universe. That means, starting with Castelia and continuing all the way up to Opelucid (I hope I'm spelling that right), our cast is going to have a 'fun time' making their way through the gyms to get to the leader.**

**I'm already mentally cackling at the thought of them traversing Mistralton's gym. Kekeke.**

**So, Kyo gets a Joltik and Vikkiy has a mystery egg! I believe that only leaves Felix with one Pokemon...he'll catch his second soon enough.**

**Yes, I will be messing with what Pokemon appear where, mainly so there will be an even flow of when a Pokemon is caught. Otherwise, it would probably end up being that everyone has one or two Pokemon up til Nimbasa, then go on a massive Pokemon-catching spree.**

**As the author, I'd probably go insane writing that.**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Kurayami Angel, No Account Yet, Mikaela the Cat, lightwolfheart, Thunder of Life, and WritingMage008! You all rock!**

**Next chapter, we'll get back on track with the Team Triad part of the plot and meet our next OC. And there might just happen to be one or two evolutions...**

**Please review,**

**~iamRAWRkaythanks**


	9. Crisis in the Wellspring Cave

**A/N: Another chapter! We're moving forward with the Team Triad plot this chap! -happy dance- I wonder if any of you can actually guess what Team Triad plans/is after between the hints in this chapter and Chapters 5-6. (Yes, that was indeed a challenge).**

**I'll warn you all now-I took some liberties with how the Wellspring Cave is laid out to get more out of the Team Triad action. Sorry if that confuses anyone.**

**Prepare for another dream sequence!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heroes of Unova Book One<strong>_

_**The Race to Save the Region**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

><p>Dark. It was dark.<p>

She shivered, wrapping her arms around her as she knelt on the ground, trying to calm her racing heart.

"You're fine. You're fine you're fine you're fine," She chanted, squeezing her eyes shut before abruptly opening them and standing up. She had to get out. Out before she freaked out and-

No. She couldn't think about that.

She began running, her shoes hitting the ground beneath her loudly, making echoes ring in her ears.

She cried out as, out of nowhere, there came a bright light, and there was no ground beneath her feet. She fell, and fell, and fell, until-

My partner, please watch where you're going. I cannot catch you everytime you fall.

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3 LODGE<em>

"Vikkiy! Vikkiy!"

The brunette groggily opened her eyes, blinking as Lolita came into focus.

"Vikkiy, time to get up. It's already eight, we wanted to be out of here no later then eight forty five, remember?"

The sixteen-year old yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I'm up I'm up." Automatically she turned to look at her egg, which was resting on the nightstand table.

"Cinnamon and Mikaela are already downstairs eating breakfast. The boys too, probably," The blackette said, turning around to grab her bag. "See you down there."

"Yeah, uh-huh," Vikkiy yawned, trying to recall her dream. All she could remember was that she had been scared out of her wits, and then there had been a calming presense.

Shaking her head, she got up to prepare for the day.

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3 LODGE<em>

"Holy crap, you look like hell," Cinnamon said as the last member of their party walked into the dining room, egg nestled in her arms.

"Didnt sleep well," Vikkiy replied as she sat down in between Kyo and Mikaela. "I had one crazyass-sorry Ash-dream."

Landon looked up from his plate. "What happened?" He asked, an edge to his voice.

Vikkiy eyed him strangly, but replied nonetheless. "I was scared...running from something I think...and then there was this overwhelming comforting presence. That's all I remember."

"Strange," Felix commented from the other end of the table.

There was silence for a few seconds before Lolita spoke up. "So, what's on the agenda for today? Any cool places along Route 3 we can visit?"

Cinnamon paused mid-bite of a pancake. "Well...there's not much besides the Route itself, and Wellspring Cave."

Vikkiy, about to snatch a waffle off the big plate in the middle of the table, froze. "Wellspring C-cave?" She squeaked out.

Cinnamon eyed her with a weird expression on her face. "Yeah. I didn't stop there my first time around the region, think it'd be cool to check out. Why?"

"No reason!" She said hurriedly. Kyo, the only person besides her mom who knew about her fear of caves, squeezed her hand comfortingly under the table.

"Uh-huh..."

"Sounds cool to me," Felix said. "There are probably Pokemon we haven't seen in person yet there."

"I'm game," Mikaela agreed. Lolita nodded.

"Let's do it," Landon shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, why not?"

Vikkiy just gulped.

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3<em>

They had barely been walking for ten minutes when they heard it.

"Give us your Pokemon or suffer the consequences!"

"Hell to the fucking no!" A young male's voice responded.

The teens exchanged glances before quickly hurrying around the corner to where the Wellspring Cave lay.

In front of them were four Team Triad members and a teenage boy who looked to be about seventeen. He had spiky blue hair that was sticking out to the left, and was three inches taller then Felix. His brown eyes were narrowed angrily, a hand protectively on his belt which two Pokeballs were attached to.

"What the Arceus is going on here!" Cinnamon demanded angrily, her thoughts revolving around her precious bike that had been destroyed by these buffons.

"None of your business little girl!" One of the grunts sneered.

The redhead hissed, grabbing Belle's Pokeball and releasing the power-packing Gothitelle. "Im not a little girl, I could kick your asses all over this route!"

The Team Triad members looked at each other uneasily. "Retreat!" One yelled, and they all scampered inside Wellspring Cave.

"Weeeelll helloooo there, beautiful," The male trainer smirked, eyeing Cinnamon.

The eighteen year old turned to look at him. "Don't make me sic Belle on your ass, pervert!"

The blue-haired boy held up his hands. "Okay, calm down! No need to get all riled up!"

The female huffed, folding her arms.

"You okay?" Vikkiy asked the boy.

He nodded. "Yeah. Thank Arceus you guys showed up when you did, though. I was worried they'd try to take my Pokemon AND my stuff. Dunno what I'd do if they'd gotten my video games..."

Mikaela, Lolita, and Vikkiy all sweatdropped.

"Anyway, thanks again," He grinned. "Oh, I'm Lucas Taylor, by the way." He stuck out his right hand.

"Felix Gale," The black-haired male accepted the handshake. "These guys are Kyoshiro Averis, Vikkiy Black, Mikaela Cody, Lolita Brown, Landon Noire, and the girl you pissed off is Cinnamon Rays."

Lucas opened his mouth but paused. "Nice to meet you. 8-badge run?"

"Just those four," Landon spoke up. "Cinnamon has all eight, and Lolita and I are just along for the ride."

"You?" Vikkiy piped up.

"Also going for the eight badges," Lucas said, grinning.

"I hate to be a buzzkill," Cinnamon interjected harshly. "But maybe we should go see what Team Triad is up to?"

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3-WELLSPRING CAVE<em>

The eight teens stopped just inside of the cavern. It was remarkably naturally well lit, although the different clusters of human-made lights in the distance gave away Team Triad's positions.

"Let's split up," Cinnamon said briskly. "Mikaela and Landon, you guys head to the left. Lucas and Felix, head right. Kyo and Vikkiy, go straight, and Lolita and I will check the bottom level." Beckoning to the blackette, she headed towards manmade stairs that had been crudely cut. Lolita hurried after her, smacking into a wall in the process.

"Damn she's bossy," Lucas whistled before heading off with Felix. Landon and Mikaela also went off in a different direction, leaving Vikkiy and Kyo alone.

The brunette took a deep breath, looping her arm through Kyo's in an attempt to calm herself down.

"...You going to be okay?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine," She said unconvincingly. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p><em>WELLSPRING CAVE-Cinnamon and Lolita<em>

"Oof!"

Cinnamon turned to look at her impromptu partner. "How clumsy are you!"

Lolita grinned sheepishly. "Pretty clumsy...sorry..."

The scarlet-haired biker simply sighed as they continued to walk.

"Intruders!" A voice said suddenly, and both females whipped around to see six Team Triad members standing in front of them. "How dare you interrupt our investigation of Wellspring Cave!"

Cinnamon narrowed her eyes, recognizing the leader of these particular grunts. "You're the fucker that destroyed my bike!" She growled, grabbing all five of her Pokeballs, releasing her entire team. "And for that, you shall pay!"

* * *

><p><em>WELLSPRING CAVE-Landon and Mikaela<em>

"Where the Spinda are all these freaking Woobats coming from?" Landon asked, rather peeved, as his Zorua continued to fire off rapid Dark Pulses at the psychic types.

Mikaela shrugged as her Lillipup continued to use Roar. "Who knows. Maybe we disturbed a nest?"

"Maybe," The white-haired male said skeptically as they continued down the path towards the bobbing lights in front of them.

"Well..." The brunette turned in a circle. "I think we scared them all away."

"Or they heard the awful singing voices of Team Triad," Landon winced as several male voices rose in song horribly.

"Yeah, or that."

* * *

><p><em>WELLSPRING CAVE-Felix and Lucas<em>

"So," The blue haired male said, looking at the Sinnoh native. "How in Arceus' name did the seven of you manage to start traveling together?"

"It was just me, Kyo, Vikkiy, and Mikaela the start. We're all from Nuvema Town. Then we picked up Landon in Accumala, saved Lolita's ass on Route 2, and met Cinnamon in the Dreamyard as Team Triad was causing havoc."

"Well then-"

"Patrat, scratch!"

The two males, instantly aware of the presense of Triad grunts around them, quickly released their Pokemon.

"Tynamo, Spark!"

"Water Pulse Dewott! Pansear, Flame Burst!"

* * *

><p><em>WELLSPRING CAVE-Kyo and Vikky<em>

"I swear we are walking in circles," Vikkiy complained as hey walked further into the cavern. The brunette was still clutching onto Kyo's arm, barely controlling her fear. If you took a simple glance at her, age would look fine. However, if you took a closer look, you's notice that her nails were digging into her palms, and her eyes were darting back and forth.

"Maybe," Kyo replied. "But the lights are getting clos-"

A loud noise (maybe a CLANG, or a BOOM) cut him off, and a bright flash swept throughout the entirety of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lucas Taylor belongs to AshKetchumDarkSide.**

**Yes, I did leave it on a cliffy. Deal with it.**

**I lied about the evolutions-those are next chapter.**

**Thanks for all the awesometastic reviews, you guys! I'm going to try and update at least once more in the next nine days before I leave for Chicago for Christmas. I'll try and write two chapters while I'm there, so I'll be able to update like THAT when I get back.**

**Leave your thoughts on this chapter in a review?**

**-iamRAWRkaythanks**


	10. The Trek to Nacrene City!

**A/N: Another chapter? Could it be? Yes indeed! The RAWR managed to write another chapter of The Race to Save the Region before she leaves for her Christmas in Chicago...which she's sure isn't going to end well, but that's beside the point. Anyway, your reviews made me rather squeal-y and excited, so I started the next chapter ASAP.**

**Thanks to the awesometastic GothMaureen for being the sounding board I bounce all my ideas for this fic off of, and my thanks to all the lovely creators of my cast.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes of Unova Book One<em>**

**_The Race to Save the Region_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_The Trek to Nacrene City!_**

* * *

><p><em>WELLSPRING CAVE<em>

Slowly, the harsh light began to fade away, and Vikkiy uncovered her eyes, blinking slowly. The manmade lights were gone, leaving the cave much darker. A whimper rose in her throat, and she felt her knees buckle.

"Tynamo, Flash," Felix's familiar accent came out of the darkness, and, to the left lit up the electric fish, leading Felix and Lucas to the main part of the cave.

"Hey," Kyo greeted, looking at Vikkiy who'd turned a shade paler.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas wanted to know. "I mean, it was all BAM! A huge flash of light! And then Team Triad was just-gone!"

"Flash, Charge Beam, Zap Cannon, and Flash Cannon combo," Landon said as he and Mikaela joined them. "We were close enough to hear Triad members ordering their Pokemon to use those moves. Don't know how they managed to vanish, though."

"Dirty, stinky, rotton tricks!" Cinnamon cursed as she climbed up from the bottom level.

"They used teleport," Lolita said wearily.

"Cowards," The scarlet haired female snapped.

"We get so close," Vikkiy huffed. "And then they just-disappear!"

"No sense worrying about it now," Mikaela said. "I'm sure we'll run into them again."

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3<em>

"I'm bored."

"Not again," Felix groaned, nearly facepalming. "Seriously, mate, how the hell can you be BORED?"

"We've been doing nothing but walking and enjoying the scenary for the last hour and a half!" The brunette female nearly whined, shifting her egg in her arms.

"She's right," Landon spoke up. "I could go for some entertainment."

"We never trained at the lodge..." Cinnamon said, a glint in her eyes.

"Training battle!" Mikaela grinned, and the eight teens began dashing towards the nearest meadow.

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3<em>

"This will be a single battle between Vikkiy and Felix! Each trainer may only use one Pokemon! The first Pokemon to knock out the other wins the battle! Trainers...you may begin!" Lolita called, throwing down her hand before stepping back.

"Lesse go Adam!" Vikkiy called, tossing the red-and-white capsule into the air. The brunette's Snivy appeared, striking a regal pose.

"Come on out Tynamo!" Felix said, releasing his little fish. "Spark!"

"C'mon, Adam, you can dodge that!" Vikkiy ordered. "Leech Seed!"

The snake sped across the makeshift battlefield, expertly dodging the tiny electric shock his opponant had fired off. Adam opened his mouth and shot out a seed which attached itself to the fish's tail.

"Woot! Nicely done!" Vikkiy cried.

"Forgot about that annoyin' ass speed. Let's even the playing field. Thunder Wave!"

"Amo!" The fish cried, shooting out an electric charge. At such close range, the Snivy was unable to dodge. Adam cried out as paralysis set in, reducing the snake's speed dramatically with a chance of the grass type being unable to move.

"Adam!" Vikkiy cried out worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Sni! Sni-vee!" The small snake cried, and began to glow white.

"Is Adam-evolving?" Mikaela asked from the sidelines, a hand over her mouth.

"I think he is," Kyo said, watching intently.

Indeed, as soon as the light died down, Adam was slightly taller, his tail sticking straight up instead of curling around his feet, his eyes redder then before.

"Ser! Servine!" He exclaimed proudly, twisting his head as he turned to glare at the floating fish.

"Like an evolved form scares us," Felix snorted. "Tynamo, Charge Beam!"

"Ty...namo!" The electric type said, collecting electric energy in his mouth before firing it. Adam barely managed to dodge, leaves swirling around his body before shooting to wrap around the fish.

"That was Leaf Tornado," Cinnamon said. "Looks like Adam learned it when he evolved up."

"Alright, then," Vikkiy smiled. "Another Leaf Tornado!"

The Servine complied, moving in at a slower pace then normal, but still quickly. The leaves whirled around his body, flinging at his opponant.

"Tynamo, Spark!" Felix commanded as his Pokemon was bombarded by leaves.

"Amo!" The fish replied, glowing as electricity surronded him, moving forward to charge Adam.

"Tackle!" Vikkiy ordered, playing with her hair nervously as the two Pokemon moved in and collided-

"Ohhhhh is that a Servine! How cool!"

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3<em>

Vikkiy nearly fell over as she turned to look at the newcomer. The Pokemon, both startled by the new voice, had rammed together on accident, effectively knocking each other out.

The newcomer was 6'7, towering above all of them. He had layered dark brown hair, and his clear-ish gray eyes were hidden by his black glasses. He wore a gray hoodie and black jeans, Converse on his feet. A backpack was thrown over his shoulders, and a camera was in his hands.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, looking at the knocked out Pokemon. "It's just that you don't see the Snivy family very often, and I wanted a picture...I didn't mean to ruin your battle."

"It's fine," Vikkiy said as she caught the Revive crystal Lolita had tossed at her. "I reckon that last collision would've decided it," She continued as she crushed the medicine over Adam, slowly waking up the Servine. "Anyway, I'm Vikkiy Black."

"Tobias McCallan," He said, shifting his camera to his left hand so he could shake her hand. "People call me Toby."

"My opponant is Felix Gale, that brunette back there is Mikaela Cody, the guy with the black hair is Kyo Averis, the white-haired guy is Landon Noire, the female with scarlet hair is Cinnamon Rays, the female next to her is Lolita Brown, and the blue-haired guy over there playing video games and not paying attention is Lucas Taylor."

"You're all traveling together?" Toby asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess," The brunette chuckled as her friends (minus Lucas, still oblivious to everything but his handheld gaming system) walked up. "It kind of just-happened. Everyone, this is Toby McCallan."

"You destroyed a perfectly good training match," Cinnamon said seriously, eyes narrowed.

"Lighten up," Landon said, mentally rolling his eyes.

"I will not! You guys haven't had a proper chance to train since-"

"Anyway," Vikkiy cut in loudly, glaring at them. "Kyo, Felix, Mikaela, Oblivious Video Game Addict and I are taking the 8-badge run. The rest are just along for the ride."

"Me too," Toby said as he held up his camera. Vikkiy nodded, handing her egg over to Kyo and scooping up Adam in her arms for a picture.

Click! "Thanks," Toby grinned. "Hey...would it be possible to get a battle with one of you?"

"Of course!" Mikaela grinned. "I'll take you on!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is so random...but I want the company that makes PillowPets to make Pokemon PillowPets. So then I could be on an airplane and just pull out a Dragonite PillowPet and be all, "Ya, Imma nerd. So?" And then take a nap on my 'badass' nerd pillow. ...Ugh. I'm such a little kid on the inside. Sigh.**

**A-hem. ANYWAY.**

**I wrote a good portion of this chapter sitting in my kitchen, eating gluten-free brownies, drinking milk, and listening to Christmas music. Because apparently that's what it took to actually buckle down and just write. I. FAIL.**

**Before I forget-Tobias McCallan belongs to Kurayami Angel!**

**So, I did my research, and apparently Tynamo can't actually learn ThunderShock, which is what I've been using up til now instead of Spark. Well, screw that. Felix's Tynamo is a special case. Nya~!**

**Thanks for all the awesometastic reviews you guys! Thanks to UmbraFox, Thunder of Life, WritingMage008, GothMaureen, Kurayami Angel, AshKetchumDarkSide, KingOfStories01, lightwolfheart, No Account Yet (omg, can I call you NAY? Because those are your initials?), and Mikaela the Cat! You all rock!**

**While I'm away I'm either going to write a really lengthy chapter or two medium length chapters. I haven't decided yet...**

**Please please please review! It makes my day everytime I see a new review, and your feedback helps keep this fic alive.**

**~iamRAWRkaythanks**


	11. Training in Pinwheel Forest!

**A/N: Yep, I'm back. I struggled to write this chapter, so it's not as good as it could be. I blame Chicago for my terrible writer's block. Well, that and my new Kindle Fire. But i'm back!**

**I'm aware that I tend to rush how things happen in this fic. That should stop after the cast is done in Nacrene, because that's as far as I nitpick-planned. If that makes any sense? My point is, from now on I will try to slow the pace of the story down a bit, which will be hard since this is an actiony-adventure type of fic, but it's nessecary. Phew, I have my work cut out for me.**

**My thanks to GothMaureen, who I force/cajole/allow to (kind of) beta for me. Also thanks to the rest of the owners of the cast and my other reviewers.**

**Fun Fact: I changed the name of this chapter 5 times.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes of Unova Book One<em>**

**_The Race to Save the Region_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Training in Pinwheel Forest!_**

* * *

><p><em>ROUTE 3<em>

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Toby and Mikaela! There is no time limit. The first Pokemon to knock out the other wins. Trainers, you may release your Pokemon and begin!"

"Go ahead, Rain," The brunette said to the water-type perched on her shoulder. The otter nodded, hopping onto the ground.

"C'mon on out Skye!" Toby called, releasing the normal-and-flying type Pokemon Pidove.

"Piiiiidove!" The tiny bird chirped, ruffling her feathers.

"Water Gun, Rain!"

"Leer and a Gust, please, Skye."

"Osha!" The otter darted forward towards the pidgeon, who managed to hover above the ground, dodging the forceful jet of water that spewed forth.

Skye cackled, leering menacingly before flapping her wings to create a gust that swept towards Rain, knocking the otter over.

"Rain!" The female cried, slightly worried, clenching her right fist. "Razor Shell!"

"Quick Attack!"

The two Pokemon rushed toward each other again, the water type removing his scalchop from his belly. The two collided fast and hard, sending each other flying. Rain's scalchop flew through the air, smacking into Lucas' face.

"Ah! What! Who? Fire!" He cried, fumbling with his handheld game and nearly dropping it.

The rest of the group snickered, causing him to look up, blinking.

"...What did I miss?"

Cinnamon facepalmed.

* * *

><p><em>NACRENE CITY<em>

"Woohoo! We made it!" Lolita smiled as the nine teens stepped into the home-y city, where most of the buildings and houses were former warehouses. The citizens smiled and greeted the travelers warmly, waving enthusisatically at them.

"Creeeeeepyyyyyy," Vikkiy sung under her breath, eyes darting back and forth as they made their way to the Pokecenter, clutching her Pokemon egg protectively.

"Paranoid much?" Felix smirked.

The brunette growled. "Don't make me have Adam use Vine Whip on you!"

The male simply rolled his eyes.

Everyone else tried to ignore the bickering, trying to find the Pokecenter. Coming to a corner, Cinammon took it and started walking, failing to notice that the others behind her were staring at her back. "Pokecenter's this way. It's not too hard to find."

"Well not all of us are as experienced as you." Felix said as everyone tried to catch up with the punk. " At least give us a chance to catch up."

The scarlet female just waved a hand as they walked in.

"...Quaint..." Vikkiy said, causing Felix to snort.

"Arceus, not again you two," Mikaela nearly snapped.

"But it's what we do!" The brunette whined.

"Wow. Pathetic."

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN FELIX!"

"You're pathetic! P-A-T-H-E-T-"

"AAARGH!" The brunette tackled him, sending them rolling down the stairs and over the floor.

"...I say we don't know them," Lucas suggested, only to get slapped by Mikaela.

* * *

><p><em>PINWHEEL FOREST CHALLENGE ROCK<em>

"Alright Lirea, one more time!" A female said in a slightly deep voice. "Ram that rock!"

"Deino!" The rather adorable ghost-and-dragon type in front of her chimed before running at full speed, impacting with the gigantic rock in the middle of the clearing. This rock was known as the Challenge Rock, a rather popular training place.

"Nicely done," Lirea's trainer gave a sort of smile. Towering over the Deino, Andrea Dixie Purdy, known better to her friends back in Hoenn as Andy, stood at 5'10. She had shaggy black hair that reached her shoulders, and was overall rather pale. Both her ears were double pierced, as was her lower lip.

Most people who came into contact with this eighteen-year-old Hoenn native were surprised by her choice of fashion. Her style was a mixture of goth and punk and very intimidating. Black leather pants clung to her legs, a black cropped t-shirt that sported the image of a Zebstrika hanging on her shoulders, and a black leather jacket were the mThree belts were laced through the loops in her pants. The first was a red-and-black studded belt. Above that was a bronze belt decorated with bullets, and the third was a silver chain that dropped on her left side to mid thigh, two Pokeballs hanging from the right side of the belt. Her feet were covered in combat boots that had a lightning bolt racing up the sides. A black bandanna pushed her hair out of her face, fingerless gloves covered her hands, and a silver star necklace hung around her neck.

"Alright, Lirea, let's have a Dragonbreath-"

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE FELIX!" An angry female voice yelled, echoing throughout Pinwheel Forest.

Andy paused, beckoning for Lirea to follow her as she investigated just what the fuck had interrupted her training session. After all, badges didn't win themselves.

* * *

><p><em>PINWHEEL FOREST<em>

It was when Andy reached the main training area of Pinwheel when she found the center of the commotion.

There were nine teens of various ages, training against each other. Three of the teens-a scarlet haired female, a white haired male, and a black haired female-seemed to be the referees, while the other six teens were battling each other.

The farthest battle away, a blue-haired male was battling with his Dewott against his brown-haired opponant's Whirlipede.

Next to them, however, all chaos had broke loose.

A brunette was screaming at the top of her lungs, attempting to tackle a smirking black-haired male, but was being held back by another brunette.

"ARCEUSDAMMIT FELIX! Ash, let me the fuck GO!"

"Can't do that, Vikkiy," Her captor sighed. "And would you stop swearing!"

"Uh, excuse me," Andy said in a loud tone, calling the group's attention. "But some of us are trying to train civilly out here so it would be much appreciated if you quieted the fuck down!"

Silence reigned for a few minutes before the scarlet-haired female spoke up. "She's right. You two are acting like children."

"What else is new, Cinnamon?" The white-haired boy rolled his eyes.

Cinnamon scowled at him, before stepping up to shake hands with Andy. "Cinnamon Rays, resident mentor of this crazy bunch o' wackos."

"Andy Purdy," She said.

"OMG!" The hyperactive brunette gasped. "I know you! You beat the Hoenn Elite Four but lost to Steven, right? It was all over the news!"

Andy scowled; she hated being reminded of her failure back in Hoenn. "Yeah..."

"Vikkiy Black, at your service!" The brunette's mood seemed to have done a 1-80.

"If you're from Hoenn, what are you doing here in Unova?" The black-haired male Vikkiy had been shouting at minutes before asked.

"Traveling, getting the eight badges...escaping the Hoenn media," The eighteen year old answered, opting to skip over the fact that she had come here mostly as a favor for Professor Birch.

"Hey...if you're getting the eight badges...do you want to travel with us?" Vikkiy asked.

* * *

><p><em>PINWHEEL FOREST<em>

Vikkiy held her breath as the black-haired female in front of them pondered their offer.

"Sure...why not?"

The brunette squealed in joy. "Yay new friend!" She attempted to tackle-hug Andy, but Mikaela pulled her back.

"Anyway...you've met me and Vikkiy. The girl keeping Vik in check is Mikaela Cody. That's Felix Gale, and the other black-haired male next to him is Kyo Averis. Oblivious to everything but their battle is Lucas Taylor and Toby McCallan. Refereeing for them is Lolita Brown. And this guy is Landon 'Call Me LA' Noire," Cinnamon finished.

"I can't believe you just used that line," Felix said.

"What line?"

"I think he means the 'Call Me' line," Mikaela spoke up.

"..." Cinnamon glared. "Just shut up and get back to training."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Andrea 'Andy' Purdy is the property of GothMaureen.**

**You all should appreciate Maureen for kicking my ass in gear to get this chapter done. She chided me for playing Angry Birds on the whole 4-hour flight home from Chicago instead of writing this chapter. The bad news is I STILL suck at Angry Birds. Ah well.**

**Also I learned that Netflix feeds my procrastination tendencies. Whoops.**

**Curse you, Maureen, for making Andy's appearance so Arceus-damned complicated!**

**THANKS TO MY EPIC REVIEWERS: WritingMage008, Thunder of Life, Ashley Eon, UmbraFox, KingOfStories01, Mikaela the Cat, GothMaureen, NAY, lightwolfheart, and anyone else I happened to miss.**

**AND NOW...I shall reveal the final pairings!:**

**Kyo/Vikkiy**

**Cinnamon/Toby**

**Landon/Mikaela**

**Lucas/Valerie**

**Andy/Lolita fluff-ish**

**And then there's the single Felix.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love it when you people leave me wonderful reviews.**

**GARCHOMPS,**

**iamRAWRkaythanks**


	12. Battles for the Basic Badge I

**A/N: One cast member left to introduce...and she's in this chapter! WOOT!**

**I'm astounded at all the support I'm getting for this project, you are all AHMAZINGG. That's right, two g's! Because you guys deserve it. WORD.**

**Only a handful of chapters left until our cast loses their 'I'm just on my journey for the hell of it' innocence and become immersed in the battle against Team Triad. Enjoy it while it lasts.**

**This chapter, our cast will run around figuring out the gym's puzzle, meet our last OC (for now), and the first battle will begin. YAY EXCITEMENT! Also I'm taking pity on y'all and dropping a big hint about Team Triad's plans/the legendaries' roles in the story. Well, it's a bigger hint then anything I've given so far.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes of Unova Book One<em>**  
><strong><em>The Race to Save the Region<em>**  
><strong><em>Chapter Eleven<em>**  
><strong><em>Battles for the Basic Badge Part I<em>**

* * *

><p><em>NACRENE CITY POKECENTER<em>

"So...let me get this straight," Andy said at nine a.m. the following day in the Pokecenter cafeteria. "The Nacrene gym is inside a...a museum?"

"What, like Hoenn doesn't have crazy layouts for gyms?" Cinnamon asked.

"But...a museum!" The Hoenn native reiterated.

"Yeah...and?"

"A-hem," Landon interrupted. "Who's teaming up for the double battles, and who's going to fight solo?"

Dead silence spread through the group of ten.

"Uh..."

"Weeeeell..."

"...Maybe we should...er, well..."

"Draw names?" Lolita proposed, pulling out a pouch that held seven little strips of paper. She shook it a few times, set it down on the table, and withdrew two of the slips.

ANDY, one read; while the other said MIKAELA.

"Sweet, I'm battling with the new girl," Mikaela smiled. The Hoenn native shrugged, obviously not caring that much.

"Next," The blackette said, pulling out two more pieces of paper. "Kyo and Vikkiy."

The brunette grinned, hugging her childhood friend. The male's cheeks colored slightly, much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

Lolita pulled out two more slips. "Felix and Toby. Looks like Lucas is the solo battler."

"Fine with me," The blue-haired male said, chewing on a piece of toast.

* * *

><p><em>NACRENE CITY MUSEUM-MAIN LOBBY<em>

"Cool..." Vikkiy said in an almost awed tone of voice as she stared up at the gigantic draconic skeleton that was one of the museum's main attractions.

"It's just a Dragonite skeleton," Andy said. "Nothing shocking there."

"Some of us have never seen a Dragonite before," Toby reminded her.

The punk tch'ed lightly.

"Hello there!" A perky voice said, and the ten teens turned to see a museum attendant standing behind them in her crisp blue uniform, a smile plastered across her face. "Are you here to challenge the gym, or maybe I can revive fossils for you?"

"Actually we're here for battles," Mikaela spoke up.

"I'll give Lenora a call then," The attendant smiled. "Head all the way to the back of the museum, and you'll find a door that leads you to the library. Solve the puzzle there and you'll be led straight to the gym!"

"That was a lot of excitement for one sentence," Felix muttered as they walked away.

"Cynical much?"

* * *

><p><em>NACRENE CITY MUSEUM-LIBRARY<em>

Hidden amongst the many bookshelves of the library, a young female with wild jet black hair tucked under a black and white cap was perusing a volume entitled LEGENDS. Many other books lay around her, discarded, as they had not held the information she sought.

**Since the beginning of time humans have sought the company of a legendary in order to prove their strength. Legendaries are said to partner only with those who prove themselves worthy. There have been many instances of a legendary partnering temporarily with a trainer to save Pokemon or to prevent something bad from happening, but a true companionship is for the entirety of the trainer's life. Further, since legendaries live an extended amount of years before dying-and being reborn-it is logical to say that a legendary could have two or three companions during one life cycle.**

**No more then three or four legendaries have been companied with a trainer at one time, though there is an old legend that speaks of the day all the legendaries, save Arceus, will become partnered with trainers in the face of a great period of many evils. To read more about this legend please see volume eight.**

The young female, known as Valerie Gale Yang, sighed as she shut the thick book closed with a soft thud. The book had been only a bit more helpful then the previous volumes in the LEGENDS collection. The answers she hoped to find were probably in the elusive eighth volume, which wasn't in the library.

The sixteen year old sighed again, rising to her tingling feet. She brushed off her stone-washed jeans and black coat before she began to return the books on the floor to their proper shelves.

She was halfway through reshelving the_ Draconic Tales _collection when the unmistakable sound of the door to the museum opening rung through the room, followed by several voices.

"Ugh. So many books."

"Be careful what you say, Felix, Mikaela might hit you for insulting her beloved books!"

"I would not!"

"Guys!" A sterner, more experienced voice came. "Focus. The clues are hidden in different bookshelves."

"Are you KIDDIN' me?"

"Yay scavenger hunt!" came a happy-go-lucky voice, followed by rapid footsteps and a body swinging into view.

The newcomer was a brunette, her hair swept over her left shoulder. She had emerald green eyes and seemed to be rather cheerful.

"Oh hey! Sorry, we didn't know that anyone else was here!"

"Who are you talking to Vikkiy?" A male voice spoke, and nine more bodies rounded the corner.

* * *

><p><em>NACRENE CITY MUSEUM-LIBRARY<em>

"You made another new friend?" Cinnamon asked incredulously, and the brunette chuckled nervously.

"I don't know her name yet?" Vikkiy squeaked.

"How does this not surprise me?" Mikaela laughed.

The newcomer just raised an eyebrow at them. "Challenging the gym?"

"Some of us are," Landon said, eyeing Lucas and Felix, who were perusing a book entitled _Nice to Meet You, Pokemon!_

"Good luck," the female said earnestly. "Her Watchog's tough."

"Right, Retaliate," Cinnamon nodded.

The blackette gave a half smile. "Valerie Yang, at your service."

"Nice to meet you!" Vikkiy piped up. "I'm Vikkiy Black, and these are my friends; Kyo Averis, Cinnamon Rays, Andy Purdy, Lolita Brown, Toby McCallan, Mikaela Cody, Landon Noire, and those goof balls over there are Felix Gale and Lucas Taylor."

"Nice to meet all of you. Unfortunately, if any of you aren't challenging the gyms you have to stay up here. It's one of Lenora's rules," Valerie said.

"I found the first clue!" Lucas yelled excitedly, waving a red slip of paper in the air.

"You mean WE found it," Felix reminded him.

"Whatever, same difference," The blue-haired teen muttered.

* * *

><p><em>NACRENE CITY MUSEUM-GYM<em>

After spending another forty minutes searching for the other clues, the seven gym challengers descended into the gym arena.

"Welcome to my gym!" Lenora smiled widely at them, standing at the far edge of the battlefield. "Who will fight me first?"

They looked between themselves for a moment before...

"We will," Andy said, gesturing to herself and Mikaela.

"Wonderful!" The gym leader said as she reached for her Pokeballs, releasing her Herdier and Watchog. "Then shall we begin?"

The two females moved onto the battlefield while Vikkiy and the guys went to sit on the bleachers.

"Go ahead, Rain," Mikaela said to her Dewott (who had evolved late yesterday afternoon during training).

"Wott!" The otter replied cheerfully, hopping into the arena.

Andy pulled out a Pokeball, releasing the creature inside in a beam of bright red light.

"Vulla!" The Dark-and-Flying type chirped, flapping its undeveloped wings proudly.

"That's a rare Pokemon you've got there," Lenora mused. "Not that it's going to help you win."

"We'll see about that," The goth-punk smirked.

"Herdier, Work Up! Watchog, Leer!"

"Let's get a Gust going in here, Devin!" Andy said, re-attaching the Pokeball to her belt.

"Water Gun, Rain!" Mikaela ordered.

The water type flew across the battlefield, releasing a blast of water from his mouth. His partner added his flying typed attack to it, making a cyclone of water that wreaked havoc across the arena-and both Herdier and Watchog.

"Herdier, Bite that annoying otter! Watchog, Super Fang!" Lenora ordered.

"Razor Shell!"

"Devin, Dark Pulse!"

The normal-types met their opponents in the middle of the field; Rain drew down his shell across the dog's back as he bit down on the otter's stomach, and Devin fired off a small pulse of dark energy seconds before Watchog drew close, raking his glowing orange fangs across the flying type's plumage.

"Rain, quick, another Razor Shell!"

"Watchog, cover Herdi-nevermind," Lenora sighed, recalling her down-and-out Herdier. "Well then. Watchog, Retaliate."

"Rain!" Mikaela cried out. "Do-" Her voice died in her throat as Watchog rammed hard into Rain's side, sending him flying across the gym, over Vikkiy and the boys' heads, and straight into the wall.

Andy grimaced, but patted her co-battler's shoulder. "Return him. I got this."

"You sure?" The brunette said as she put Rain in his Pokeball so he could rest.

"Yep," The Hoenn native grinned. "Devin, do it now! Retaliate!"

Moving at a speed most Vullaby couldn't attain, Devin shot across the battlefield, combining the element of surprise with the sheer power of Retaliate, slamming into Watchog.

"Deja vu," Vikkiy laughed as Watchog made contact with a wall, clearly passed out.

"It seems I've been beaten at my own game," the blue-haired female sighed, returning her heavy-hitter. "Let me go heal these guys, and I'll return with your badges." She walked over to a door and disappeared into her office.

"Nicely played," Lucas called, and Andy just smirked.

"It's what I do."

* * *

><p><em>NACRENE CITY MUSEUM-GYM<em>

"Alright, who's next?" Lenora said as she emerged from her office.

"We are!" Vikkiy called eagerly, tugging Kyo to his feet, bouncing excitedly

"Good luck," Mikaela smiled as she and Andy passed the two on their way to the bleachers.

Lenora released Herdier and Watchog.

"Whenever you two are ready..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG...I blame college...and the snow my city had last week!**

**So, all eleven OCs are assembled! And Andy and Mikaela got their badges! YAY!**

**...Can anyone tell I like exclamation marks...!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Thunder of Life, AshKetchumDarkSide, Stanislavic, KingOfStories01, NAY (yes, I know who you are), Ashley Eon, WritingMage008, UmbraFox, Mikaela the Cat, lightwolfheart, and GothMaureen. You all are so epically fantastical!**

**I think I'm getting the hang of writing gym battles. GO ME!**

**Who else hated Lenora and her Watchog? That thing killed me three times in my Black version. EVILLLLLLLLLL!**

**Please review and make my day.**

**Loves,**  
><strong>iamRAWRkaythanks<strong>


	13. Battles for the Basic Badge II

**A/N: So this chapter is battle-heavy. And when I say 'battle-heavy,' I mean it's pretty much all battling this entire chapter, minus a few interludes here and there. I'm sure you all won't mind. :D**

**Congrats to my 100th reviewer, lightwolfheart! I promise that I am working on your prize oneshot. Hopefully it won't take much longer.**

**I seriously wasn't aware of how much most people hated Lenora's Watchog. Stupid ugly thing, it's way worse then any of Team Plasma's Watchogs. At least by the time you fight those things, you have Pokemon powerful enough to snap them in half.**

**...That's an awesome image. Now I want someone to draw a dragon Pokemon chewing a Watchog and just totally killing it. LOL.**

**Alternate title for this chapter was Down with the Watchog!**

**Most of you already know, but my New Year's Resolution is to respond to every review I get. We'll see how long I can keep that up, but now I am going to respond to the lovely NAY. If you're not NAY go straight ahead to reading the chapter.**

**Dear NAY, my fantabulous anon reviewer: Thank you for your review. I am not judging you for alternating, ALTERNATING IS AWESOME. Uhm. I think I spelled that right. Cough. Anyway. I had no trouble with Clay (yay for Samurott!), but I hated Elesa and her FUCKING EMOLGAS OH MY GAWD. I love Emolga as a Pokemon, don't get me wrong, BUT HER AND HER POKEMON AND FUCKING VOLT SWITCH. A-hem. Sorry. Rant over.**

**I'm a little hyper today, sorry about that. ENJOOOOOOOOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes of Unova Book One<em>**

**_The Race to Save the Region_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

* * *

><p><em>NACRENE CITY MUSEUM-GYM<em>

"Whenever you're ready..."

Vikkiy stopped in the square box meant for challengers, unhooking Adam's Pokeball from her belt and releasing the grass snake. "Ready for another gym battle, Adam?"

"Vine!" The proud grass snake trilled, narrowing his red eyes.

Kyo also took out a Pokeball, releasing his Joltik, Joule.

"Tiikk!" The tiniest Pokemon in the entire world called out, looking exetremely ready to battle.

"Well looks like we're ready to go. Watchog, Bite! Herdier, Work Up!"

Vikkiy rolled her eyes. "Leaf Tornado on Herdier!"

"Electroweb!"

Adam zipped forward, opening his mouth to launch a barrage of leaves that whipped around Herdier, nimbly dodging Watchog's bite seconds after. Joltik scurried after her partner, launching a crackling web from her pincers that wrapped around the normal-type rat-like-thing.

Lenora frowned lightly. "Herdier, Bite! Watchog, Hypnosis!"

"No! Adam!" Vikkiy yelped, but it was too late. The two normal-types had already converged on the snake. Watchog moved his paws, quickly putting the Servine to sleep with white rings that went from his paws to Adam's eyes. Then the dog jumped in, snapping his jaws around the snake's tail.

"Joule, String Shot," Kyo ordered as soon as the opposing Pokemon moved away from Adam. The tiny electric Pokemon chirped in agreement, shooting out long strings of webbing that stuck to both Watchog and Herdier, limiting their movement and speed. "There, that should give us a more fair chance..."

"Thanks," Vikkiy said nervously, eyeing her Servine. Now that she and Adam were out of the battle for who knows how long, the brunette could only think of possible stratagies for when Adam woke up.

Lenora hummed. "You two work well together. Not that it will matter. Watchog! Herdier! Double Bite!"

"Joule! Intercept one of them, and use Furry Cutter!"

"Joltik!" The bug disappeared from sight, reappearing on Watchog's head. Pincers glowing bright green, she slashed them across the normal-type's eyes.

"Watch! Og!" He howled, running around like mad.

"Electroweb, now!" Kyo ordered. The tiny bug type, still on top of Watchog's head, promptly obeyed, shocking the normal type until he passed out.

"...Why didn't WE think of taking Watchog out first?" Mikaela asked from the sidelines.

"...Because I wanted Devin to use Retaliate...?" Andy answered.

"Uh-huhhh."

"Well," Lenora sighed, returning her heavy hitter. "Not a lot of people have tried that strategy and succeeded. Your Joltik is not half-bad."

"Thanks," The male said.

"Adam!" Vikkiy grinned as the snake emerged from his slumber. "Alright, it's our turn! Leaf Tornado that INFURIATING dog!"

"Servine!" Adam nodded, racing across the battlefield, leaves swirling around his body as he rammed hard into Herdier.

"Joule, help him out. Fury Cutter!"

"Oltik!" The tiny bug appeared on the dog's head, slashing his eyes. Herdier, bombarded from both sides, quickly fainted.

"Alright!" Vikkiy said happily, returning Adam before tackling Kyo in a hug. The two toppled onto the floor, rolling over for a few seconds.

"Mate, get off him, I think you're killin' him!" Felix yelled.

The brunette's eyes flashed, and she jumped up. "Felix Gale, are you calling me FAT?" She yelled back.

The black-haired male smirked. "Maybe."

"That's it!" She scrambled up the bleachers, chasing after the slightly older male. "You're DEAD!"

"Vikkiy! Felix! We're in a gym, for heaven's sake!" Mikaela called, but neither gave any indication that they had heard her. "Honestly!"

Lenora laughed, handing Kyo two badges. "When she calms down, give her that."

"I will," He replied as he returned Joule to her Pokeball.

"Since Felix is...occupied," Toby said as they all watched Vikkiy chase him behind the bleachers on the opposite wall. "Maybe Lucas should go next?"

"Fine by me," The blue-haired male stood up, unhooking a Pokeball from his belt and walking over to the battlefield.

"Those two are ridiculous," Andy said, shaking her head.

"Trust me, you've seen nothing yet," Mikaela muttered. "They argue over the littlest things. It's INSANE."

"...I'll take your word for i-"

"YOU'LL BE CHOPPED LIVER WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"...Anyway," Lenora said, releasing her Herdier. "We'll do one-on-one, sound good?"

"Uh-huh," Lucas smirked, looking confident. He tossed his Pokeball, releasing a red monkey.

"Sear! Pan pan!"

"Herdier, Work Up!"

"Pansear, Incinerate!"

As the dog barked, flexing his legs, the monkey charged forward, shooting three beams of fire. One from each of his hands, and the other erupting from his mouth.

"Dier!" The dog cried, shaking. His body glowed red; a sign that a burn had been inflicted.

"Well that's no fun," Lenora commented. "We'll just have to knock you out before the burn knocks us out. Herdier, Take Down!"

The dog barked his consent, racing forward.

"Pansear, up and over! Scratch!" Lucas called.

The fire-type instantly obeyed, vaulting over the normal-type, unleash his claws across his back.

Herdier howled in pain, turning around and biting the monkey's tail.

"Leer, Herdier!"

"Incinerate again!"

The dog struck first, leering menacingly at his opponant. Pansear took a step back, unsure, before his eyes narrowed and he unleashed his three-pronged attack.

The normal type howled against the constant barrage, his legs shaking as his burn sucked away more of his strength.

"One more should do it," Lucas said confidently. "Pansear, Scratch!"

"Take Down Herdier!" Lenora ordered in retaliation, her lips pressed firmly together.

The two Pokemon charged at each other, ready to give it their all...

* * *

><p><em>NACRENE CITY MUSEUM-LIBRARY<em>

"I'm bored," Lolita announced, shelving the book she had just been reading.

"Thanks for the newsflash," The scarlet-haired eighteen year old snorted, leaning back in the folding chair she had procurred from somewhere within the depths of museum.

The blackette frowned. "There's nothing to do here!"

"Well, actually..." Valerie grinned, standing up from where she had been sitting on the floor. "There's a TV in the back that shows the current battles going on in the gym."

Lolita perked up, pigtails bouncing. "Alright! Let's gooooooo!" As soon as she started to walk, she tripped over a stack of books. "Oof!"

"...Fail."

* * *

><p><em>NACRENE CITY MUSEUM-GYM<em>

"We're back!" Vikkiy called, skipping back into the battle arena and plopping down on the bleachers, Felix heading to the battlefield where Lenora and Toby were waiting.

"About time," Andy rolled her eyes. "Lucas got his badge after tying with Lenora like fifteen minutes ago!"

"...He called me fat," Vikkiy pouted, folding her arms. "I needed to teach him a lesson!"

"Here," Kyo placed a Basic Badge in the brunette's left hand. She smiled warmly up at him, feeling heat rise to her cheeks for no reason when their eyes met. Hurriedly she wrenched her gaze away to watch Felix and Toby's battle.

Mikaela just sighed, mentally wondering when those two were going to fess up to their feelings for one another. It was so blatantly obvious that even Andy could probably tell, and she'd only known them for roughly a day and a half.

"You two ready?" Lenora sighed. She was hoping that she could at least take out one of their Pokemon. These kids were kicking her ass, and it was getting REALLY boring.

Watchog and Herdier were already out of their Pokeballs, and Skye was on the ground in front of Toby.

"Bring it on!" Felix smirked, releasing Tynamo from his Pokeball.

"Herdier Work Up! Watchog, Super Fang!"

"Steel Wing Skye!"

Felix blinked in surprise. "Thunder Wave Watchog, Tynamo!"

The electric fish, hovering above the ground, sped across the battlefield to meet possibly the most annoying Pokemon species in the middle. Charging with electricity, Tynamo allowed the normal-type to hit him with his attack before releasing the blast of paralyzing energy at a closer and deadlier range. Lenora's heavy hitter screeched in pain, his fur sticking up at random angles.

In the bleachers, Vikkiy was laughing her ass off at how ridiculous the normal-type looked now.

On the other side of the battlefield, as the normal-type dog was charging up his attack stat, Skye swooped in, wings glowing a bright silver as she reached her target. The dog woofed in pain as the reinforced wings sliced along him.

"Watchog, Bite-oh, for Arceus' sake!" Lenora snapped as the normal-type remained frozen in place. "Herdier, cover him with Take Down!"

The dog barked, wrestling free from Skye's wings and leaping up and smashing into Tynamo recklessly. Both Pokemon screeched in pain, before Tynamo managed to slide away.

"Charge Beam!" The black-haired male ordered.

"Amo!" The fish trilled, charging up electricity.

"Steel Wing on Watchog, don't give him a chance to fight back!" Toby called.

"PIIIDOOOOVEEE!" Skye shrieked, sweeping over her teammate to charge into Watchog, who had only just begun to be able to move again. The normal type was knocked back, nearly colliding into his trainer.

"Super Fang-alright, you need to go through some more training!" The gym leader grumbled as she returned Watchog to his Pokeball. "Herdier, Take Down again!"

"Tynamo...release your Charge Beam...NOW!" Felix shouted, ensuring Herdier was taken out due to the combination of recoil and pure electricity. The only downfall was that Tynamo was down and out, as well.

Lenora sighed, her right eye twitching. "Well done," She said bitterly, tossing the two their gym badges before heading to her office. The seven teens could hear her mumbling "Stupid teenagers..."

"Alright!" Vikkiy yelled. "Two badges down, six to go! Here we come, Castelia!"

"...Vik, we're not even outside the gym yet..."

"SHUT UP FELIX!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo! Another chapter down, and one more gym out of the way!**

**I had planned to get this chapter out yesterday, but I got distracted by cookies...**

**I did a lot of research for this chapter, because I wanted Lenora's Pokemon to be as close to in-game as possible, as well as researching moves to see what their description is so I could map out the moves. Basically I wanted the image I created with words to line up with what a move looked like in my head, based on a description of the move, and seeing it used in game.**

**I swear to Arceus, my head hurts like hell now. OH MY GOD.**

**It was really hard to describe Hypnosis. I couldn't think of any other way to put it, and I know it sounds awkward. Grumble! I am unhappy.**

**I HATE STATUS MOVES! Graaawwwrrrr!**

**According to my research, apparently all Lenora's Watchog knows is Bite, Retaliate, and Hypnosis. I think that's LAME, so I added Super Fang for some extra type-match up. I'm the author, so I can get away with it. Heh heh.**

**I'm not entirely happy with how Vikkiy and Kyo's battle turned out, although it was three a.m when I wrote it so...blargh.**

**Thanks a bunch to all my lovely reviewers: Thunder of Life, KingOfStories01, NAY, Mikaela the Cat, Ashley Eon, Kurono-Angel, UmbraFox, GothMaureen, lightwolfheart, AshKetchumDarkSide, and anyone else I missed.**

**Please leave a review, it makes my day.**

**~iamRAWRkaythanks**


	14. Castelia City and Getting Lost

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ALMOST SEVEN MONTHS TO UPDATE. I HAD LIFE ISSUES AND I'M NOT GOING TO BOTHER TRYING TO MAKE UP EXCUSES. Here, have a somewhat long chapter, by my standards that is, AND MOTHER FREAKING TOUKO to make up for it.**

**I'm happy you all received last chapter pretty well. Castelia's gym will host the first loss of a gym battle that our heroes face, but I bet you guys can't guess who will lose!**

**Try and guess, I dare ya. ;D**

**This chapter starts the morning after Vikkiy, Felix, Kyo, Lucas, Mikaela, Toby, and Andy have won their Basic Badges and spans one day. I promised a certain someone that more of the hobbies would be coming into play, and this chapter I'll try to fit in Kyo, Vikkiy, Lucas, Toby, Lolita, and Cinnamon's hobbies. We'll see if that happens.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heroes of Unova Book One<em>**

**_The Race to Save the Region_**

**_ Chapter 13 Castelia City and Getting Lost_**

* * *

><p><em>PINWHEEL FOREST<em>

"FELIX!"

The angry, high-pitched scream of Vikkiy echoed through the entirety of Pinwheel Forest, scaring tiny Petlil and Cottenee, and waking grumpy Venipede.

It also brought the nine other teens traveling with the two constantly bickering sixteen-year-olds out of their half-awake state, nestled in their cozy sleeping bags.

"What the Jirachi, Vikkiy?" Cinnamon groaned from within the same tent as the enraged brunette. "I think you blew out my eardrums, I can't hear a damned thing!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Valerie said, covering a yawn. "What's wrong, Vik?"

The sixteen year old tore off the black beanie she wore to bed, folding her arms angrily and waiting for the chaos about to unravel.

"...HAHAHAHAHA!" Valerie burst into laughter, nearly falling over at the state of the brunette's hair.

"It's not funny Valerie! Shut up!" Vikkiy screeched, hurriedly trying to cover her ruined hair with her hands. Sometime during the night, someone had chopped off random pieces of her hair, leaving her with awkward, stringy bangs that fell in her face.

"Holy fuck," Cinnamon said, trying not to laugh. "What the hell did you do?"

"It wasn't me!" The brunette hurriedly groped around for a hairtie, throwing what she could of her choppy hair into a ponytail. She tugged on her shoes, nearly running out of the tent. "Kyo! I need your expertise!"

The black-haired male poked his head out of his tent, took one look at her, and sighed. "Sit down on that stump and give me five minutes."

* * *

><p><em>PINWHEEL FOREST-MAIN PATH<em>

"I hate you. Forever and ever," Vikkiy declared loudly at Felix a hour later.

As magical as Kyo was with hair, Vikkiy hated her hair short, so she had shoved her beanie back over her head. Her new bangs, which Kyo had cut further to make them less choppy and unflattering, hung out of the beanie in two lines while Vikkiy had gathered the rest of her hair into a low ponytail at the base of her neck. Though she looked miles better then when she had woke up, the brunette was still majorly pissed, since she loved her hair long and even instead of the medium layers it was now styled in.

"I didn't do it," The black-haired male repeated for the fifteenth time.

"LIES!"

"Enough," Cinnamon cut in. "I could do with one day of you two NOT ARGUING."

"I second that motion," Landon spoke up.

Vikkiy glared at Felix one last time before turning her head, checking on her egg like a worried mother hen.

"Hey, guys?" Toby said, taking his camera off his neck. "Can we take a group photo? I want to make a book of our adventures after the journey is over."

"That's a great idea!" Lolita clapped her hands together, smiling widely. "Let's do it now!"

"I have no problem with that," Lucas said, closing his gaming device and tucking it away in his bag.

"Tall people in the back," Cinnamon said, stepping into the role of leader instantly. "Andy, Toby, Kyo, Felix, Landon, and myself. Everyone else in front."

"How about right here?" Mikaela pointed to a log that was propped up on two tree trunks. "Us shorties can sit on the log, and everyone else can stand in the back."

Vikkiy was the first to get in place, sitting down in the middle of the log. Mikaela and Lolita sat on either side of her, Lucas sititng next to Lolita and Valerie next to Mikaela.

As Toby set up his tripod (which he'd pulled from nowhere), the taller teens shuffled neatly a line. Seconds later the flash went off, blinding them all.

"Holy mother of-" Andy started, only to cut herself off at an elbow in the side from Cinnamon.

"I can't see!" Vikkiy said dramatically, holding her arms out in front of her.

"Drama queen."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><em>SKYARROW BRIDGE<em>

"There are four ways we can do this," Cinnamon said as they all stood in the terminal that led out onto the massive bridge. "We can walk, rent bikes, take a bus, or buy passage on one of the ferries."

"I say we don't walk," Andy interrupted. "I mean, we do a lot of that already."

"Agreed," Toby said. "And no buses, look at the traffic!"

"I wanna ride on one of the ferries!" Vikkiy spoke, shifting her egg in her arms.

"I agree, the ferry sounds cool," Lolita piped up.

"I think we should bike," Lucas spoke up. "Get a good work out. Besides, the ferries in and out of Castelia are always crowded."

"And the bike lanes aren't?" Mikaela asked, pointing out to the second, narrower passenger bridge that hovered above the vehicle bridge. "No thank you, I do not want to fall off that."

"Osha!" Rain chirped in agreement.

"Why don't we split up?" Landon suggested. "Those that want to take the ferry can, and those who want to bike can bike. Then meet up at the Pokecenter."

"A valid compromise," Valerie spoke up. "I say we go for it."

"Yay ferry!" Vikkiy grinned.

"I'm biking," Cinnamon announced with a wistful yet excited look on her face.

"Don't injure yourselves," Andy chuckled as she made her way towards the ferry line, Vikkiy, Lolita, Mikaela, Toby, and Landon following behind her.

"Don't drown, mates!" Felix called back as the rest of the teens headed towards the bike shop.

* * *

><p><em>S.S. CASTELIA<em>

"The one thing I didn't plan for? The wind!" Mikaela shouted at her companions as they huddled on the starboard deck, Rain safely inside his Pokeball for the trip across the water.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Vikkiy screamed back, her hair blowing around in her face. She was turning around in circles in an attempt to get it out of her eyes, and was failing epicly.

"I think that was her point!" Andy said loudly into the brunette's ear, grabbing onto her shoulder to keep her from falling over from dizziness. "Let's go inside so I can actually hear!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID LET'S GET THE FUCK INSIDE!"

* * *

><p><em>CASTELIA CITY POKECENTER<em>

"One room for the night, please."

Castelia's Nurse Joy looked up before gasping. "Miss Touko! What a pleasant surprise! Of course! Can I heal your Pokemon for you?"

Touko smiled at the lady, handing over her five Pokeballs. "Yes, that would be much appreciated, we worked hard today."

"Right away!" The nurse set the Champion's Pokemon in the healing machine before turning back to the brunette. She frowned when she noticed the Champion was lost in thought, mindlessly playing with a loose strand of her hair. Only when the machine dinged did Touko startle out of her thoughts.

"There you go," Nurse Joy said softly. "All healed. Enjoy your time in Castelia-yes?" She said when Touko didn't move an inch.

The brunette pulled out a photo and placed it on the desk. "Can you call up to my room and tell me if any of these people come in?" She asked, sliding it across to the nurse.

"Are are they in trouble?" Joy asked worriedly as she stared down at the picture of eleven teenagers coming out of the Nacrene City Gym.

"No...but I really do need to speak with them," Touko said as she clipped her Pokeballs back onto her belt.

"Okay," The nurse responded, still rather bewildered.

"Thank you," The twenty-year-old smiled brightly, finally moving away from the counter and heading up to her room.

* * *

><p><em>SKYARROW BRIDGE BIKE PATH<em>

"Aw yeah! I missed this!" Cinnamon cried, relishing the wind sweeping her hair out of her face as she led the pack of bikers.

"This is awesome," Felix agreed as he biked past a couple who's matching Duckletts were riding on their heads. "So, proposin': we bike everywhere from now on."

"Only if we all agree on it," Kyo said from his place behind Felix, Valerie next to him and Lucas bringing up the rear.

"It'd be a lot of extra gear to haul around," Valerie pointed out as their group pressed to the left side of the path to let a group of twenty bikers by. "I, for one, would NOT enjoy that."

"We'd get everywhere faster," Lucas shouted from the back.

"Kyo's right," Cinnamon called. "We should decide as a group!"

"That's no fun..." Felix muttered as they pedaled on.

* * *

><p><em>CASTELIA CITY DOCKS-PIER 5<em>

"Land! Dry land!" Vikkiy cried, latching onto Mikaela in a hug. The other brunette patted her head as she pulled out Rain's Pokeball, letting him out of it.  
>"Stop being so dramatic," Andy sighed.<p>

"I'm starting to think she can't help it," Landon said, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"So...the Pokecenter," Lolita said, staring at the massive city that loomed in front of them. "Where is it, exactly?"

Dead silence.

"Uhhhhhh..."

Tobias pulled out a little guidebook and flipped through several pages. "Says here that it's just off Pier 9 on Harmond Street."

"...Which direction is that?" Vikkiy asked.

"If you'd been paying any attention, you'd notice that, to our left is Pier 4. To our right is Pier 6. We're going right," Andy folded her arms across her chest.

"Pssht, I totally knew that. I was just...uhm...testing you."

"Surrreeee you were."

"Shushies!"

"How old are you again?" Mikaela teased softly.

"This many!" The brunette held up five fingers and winked.

Andy shook her head at the sixteen year old. "Enough chatting! Let's get going. The others are probably already at the Pokecenter."

"Right," Lolita nodded brightly. "Onwards!"

"Forward, march!" Vikkiy agreed, linking arms with the blackette and skipping off ahead of the other four teens.

Andy shook her head. "How are those two so cheerful all the time?"

"Sugar," Mikaela said. "And lots of it. Vikkiy has her own little stash."

"That...actually does not surprise me," Landon chuckled a bit as the four calmer teens followed after.

* * *

><p><em>SKYARROW BRIDGE BIKE SHOP CASTELIA CITY SIDE<em>

"Thank you so much for renting our bikes, have a pleasant time in Castelia!" The lady behind the counter said brightly as assistants took the five bikes to the back.

The three males and two females waved at her before stepping out of the bike shop and into Castelia City.

"Well, here we are," Lucas said, stretching one arm behind his head. "Home sweet home."

"Wait, you live here?" Valerie asked, looking at him in surprise.

He nodded. "Have I not mentioned that?"

"Nope, I don't believe you have," Cinnamon said, messing with the Pokeballs on her belt.

"I could've sworn I did...anyways, the Pokecenter's right around the corner. I assume everyone else will be waiting for us, the ferry is faster," The blue-haired male said as he led the group on.

"Lucas, the Pokecenter is bright orange," Cinnamon sighed. "We can see it from here. Only idiots or people who are spacially orientated-challenged wouldn't be able to find it."

There was a beat of silence.

"We shouldn't have split up, should we? Vikkiy's goin' to get them all lost," Felix said, a little frustrated.

"Give them a little credit," Valerie smiled. "Andy traversed Hoenn all by herself, I'm sure she wouldn't get lost in one measly city."

"Castelia is Unova's biggest city," Kyo looked a little worried at this point.

"Like Cinnamon said, the Pokecenter's bright orange!" Lucas said. "They'll be fine. Hey, there's a guy who sells evolutionary stones near here, if you and Felix want to pick up a Thunderstone and a Fire Stone for later on down the road."

"Besides," Cinnamon spoke up as Lucas changed direction, leading then down onto a pier towards a guy who had a stand set up, evolutionary stones laid out across the counter. "One of you two could always just call Mikaela or Vikkiy on their cross-tranceivers. You have to have their numbers registered, right?"

"Well, yeah," Felix said. "But with the luck she's havin' today, Vikkiy probably forgot to charge hers or somethin'."

* * *

><p><em>CASTELIA CITY-PIER 8<em>

"Toby..."

"Yeah?" The photographer replied, looking a bit anxious.

"How old is that guidebook of yours?" Mikaela sighed.

"...Three years?"

"Well maybe that's why THERE'S NO POKECENTER on Harmond and Pier 8!" Andy yelled.

Vikkiy squeaked and hid behind Landon, who was just watching half-amused.

"Look, it's no big deal," Lolita said, trying to defuse the situation. "Let's just ask one of the locals! Excuse me, sir!" She called, running down the pier.

"Lolita! We shouldn't get anymore separated- why do I even try," Andy sighed as the blackette disappeared down the dock.

"So," Vikkiy said, coming out from behind Landon. "While we're...er, temporarily off track, we should stop by Castelia Cones, their ice cream is totally the best in the region and stop looking at me that way, Andy, I'm hungry!"

"You should've eaten while we were on the ferry."

"That sandwich was fifteen bucks," She whined. "There was no way I was paying fifteen bucks for that!"

The Hoenn native rolled her eyes. "We are not going to stop for ice cream just because you want some-"

"I'm up for ice cream," Toby offered.

"Yeah, it sounds good right now," Mikaela nodded.

"Oooh, are we talking about Castelia Cone, because it's totally on the way to the Pokecenter, according to the dancer dude we're headed for Pier 14 and Castelia Cone is off Pier 10. Also he said there's a cafe and hotel there too if it gets dark before we head for the Pokecenter."

"...Lolita I'm totally buying your ice cream, you rock!" Vikkiy glomped her in excitement.

Andy sighed. "FINE, we can stop for ice cream!"

"YESH!" Vikkiy fist pumped excitedly, letting go off Lolita. "Let's goooooooo!"

* * *

><p><em>CASTELIA CITY POKECENTER<em>

"Ugh, finally!" Valerie said, stretching as the five teens walked into the Pokecenter. "That evolutionary stones salesman sure knew how to talk, Arceus!"

"I agree with you there," Felix said as they walked up to the counter.

Cinnamon rolled her eyes before turning to Nurse Joy. "Hi, two rooms please."

"Of cour-oh," Joy hesitated for a second before handing over two room keys. "Have a pleasant stay," She hurried over to the telephone and picked it up.

"...That was weird," Lucas said. "Normally she offers to heal your Pokemon."

"She's probably busy. Kyo or Felix, why don't you try calling Vikkiy or Mikaela now?"

The quieter of the two black-haired males from Nuvema nodded, pulled out his cross-transceiver and began to scroll through his contacts before hitting CALL when he reached Vikkiy's slot.

It ran three, four, five times before the call connected. The image shook, became static, and finally cleared to show Vikkiy's face.

"Kyo!"

"Where are you guys?" Cinnamon asked, leaning over Kyo's shoulder to fit in the frame.

"Uh...at a cafe? Cafe Sinata. We're kinda far away, Toby's guidebook got us lost."

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to grab the outdated one!" Said male yelled offscreen.

"Are you guys on your way?" Felix said, crowding in on the other side of Kyo.

"It's getting dark out, there's a hotel upstairs we thought we'd stay at. Andy's demanding we meet at the gym tomorrow-ten o'clock."

"Alright," Cinnamon said, cutting off Kyo, who'd opened his mouth. "Castelia City Gym, ten o'clock. Don't be late. And tell Toby to buy a NEW guidebook."

"Roger that! Vikky out-LOLITA PUT DOWN MY ROLL!" The call disconnected abruptly, the screen fading to black. Kyo put the cross-transceiver away as they began walking up the stairs to their rooms.

"We definitely shouldn't have split up," Valerie sighed.

"It'll be fine," Cinnamon muttered. "The gym's big, there's no way they can get lost on the way there."

"Famous last words," Felix said. The redhaired female threw him a dirty look as they stopped outside of Room 205 and 206.

There was a brief moment of silence before the five teens said goodnight and walked into their separate rooms, the boys in 205 and the girls in 206.

None of the five had noticed Touko leaning against the door to 209, watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The release of Black and White 2 is what kicked my ass into motion to finish this chapter while I wait for my copy to arrive.**

**That being said, while the Heroes of Unova 'verse IS compatible with the original Black and White (and, arguably, all of the previous generations) it is NOT compatible with Black/White 2 because here Alder is still Champion (whoops, spoiler!).**

**I'll leave the rest of my Black 2/White 2 ranting at the end of my notes.**

**Writing this and changing scenes so often probably made it seem way longer then it is, but here you guys go! The second half of this chapter was supposed to be it's own chapter but I felt bad for making you all wait forever so I smashed 'em together.**

**So! We're in Castelia, Lucas' hometown. The group has separated into two pieces, and the Andy-led one is a little lost. The Pokecenter's hiding from then!**

**Cinnamon's group will be facing Burgh shortly, and WE HAVE TOUKO. I freaking love Touko.**

**Also, I don't know how this happened, but Toby sort of turned into Brock a little bit. I regret absolutely nothing.**

**Virtual cookies to anyone who can find the Black/White Castelia references littered through this chapter and the upcoming two. Maureen and I went a little overboard.**

**FYI Felix didn't actually screw with Vikkiy's hair (I'm not telling who did; not for a while at least).**

**Next Chapter!...Felix, Kyo, Valerie, and Lucas take on the gym, the Andy-led group gets lost again, Felix gets his second Pokemon, and, if I can fit it in, another encounter with Team Triad! Exciting.**

**BLACK/WHITE 2 RANTING (potential spoilers!)**

**First off, I'd like to know just who decided it would be a good idea to let Iris be Champion. WHERE ARE TOUYA/TOUKO, DAMMIT! Iris drives me nuts.**

**I feel equal parts amused and horrified that they took away all of Cheren's powerful Pokemon. C'mon, seriously. HE HAS A PATRAT AND A LILLIPUP.**

**Guys...you can get a Riolu before the first gym. ALL OF MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED. I'm kidding. Though Riolu HAS always had a place on my team everytime I play through Platinum.**

**I'm extremely amused by the new heroes, Nate and Rosa. Nate's appearance especially makes me lawl.**

**Elesa, why oh why did you dye your hair?**

**END OF RANT...FOR NOW**

**Reviews on your way out please! Again my apologies for taking so long!**


End file.
